


Lovers On The Run

by darkqueendiaries



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Asgard (Marvel), Bad Parents, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grandmaster (Marvel) - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki Needs a Hug, Odin sucks, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Psychological Torture, Reader Needs a Hug, Romance, Shameless Smut, Torture, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Abuse, lady sif - Freeform, reader has alcohol problem, reader is fucked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkqueendiaries/pseuds/darkqueendiaries
Summary: Reader is a agent of S.H.I.E.L.D or at least she used to be, before the battle of New York where she stood on Loki's side. What happens to her after Loki is caught and brought back to Asgard and what will happen after he reappears in her life again? Will they manage to outrun Nick Fury and all his agents or will they be caught and brought to justice for their crimes?





	1. How everything started

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline in this fiction works however I need it to work so i can complete it, but it's mainly suppose to be around Ragnarok with a lot of changes, one where Hela isn't present and Odin is not dead.  
> Hope you enjoy this story :)

It was sometime past midnight when you got out of the shower, wrapped in a white short towel, your hair dripping wet, you sit down on the bed looking around your small shoe-box room. It was pitch black inside, you didn’t had the tendency to turn on the lights much nowadays anyway, you were used living in the dark and living with the darkness inside of you. You gave one last look around before you decided to put on some clothes, so you can go to sleep but something caught your eye. The only shiny thing in your entire room and the only thing in your life that you didn’t had a heart to sell or throw away. You went and pick it up in your hands and before you even realized endless tears started to pour out from your eyes. The black necklace with small emerald diamonds in it that was a gift to you from the god of mischief.

You took the half empty Jack Daniels bottle from the table, downed it all at once and threw the finished bottle in the nearest wall smashing into little smithereens, while still sobbing silently. You put the necklace back where you found it put on some clothes and went to bed. You couldn't sleep, your demons from the past decided to give you a late night visit again and haunt you for another night ‘’How did my life went so out of control’’ you thought to yourself but quickly gave a chuckle through the tears ‘’you did this to yourself’’ you said very quietly with the words barely escaping your mouth.

You remembered it very well, how it all started, four years ago on Halloween, you being always fascinated by the Norse mythology you thought it would be fun to dress up as the god of mischief or in your case the goddess of mischief and meet your friends downtown on one Halloween party. Your friend Steve who could never understand what is so special about this holiday just gave you a big laugh and said ‘’Madam there is only one god’’. The night started very dull and you were a foot away from leaving the party when you were spotted by a strange man. By the looks of what he was wearing you would say that he was also dressed as the god of mischief. You never thought you would find another person in America interested in the Norse mythology but there he was on the same party as you walking in your direction. You started with a small talk and he seemed very amused when you told him that the god of mischief is your favorite god from the Norse mythology. He was weird for sure for once he didn’t know what a tequila shot is and second he did asked you why is everyone dressed so weirdly. But you didn’t pay much attention to it as you were looking for trouble that night and with him you were certainly going to find it.

You remembered that night like it happened only yesterday not four years ago. His strong firm hands on your waist, your legs wrapped around his strong masculine body, his silver tongue between your tights. That was the first of many nights that followed in the same pattern over and over again. You started going out together, you started dating and before you knew it you started to fall for this man. It took him some good time of convincing before you accepted that he is the actual real god of mischief. He showed you his magic, his tricks, his illusions of Asgard and told you all the things he has done to Thor that made you laugh a lot, since you were always one for trouble yourself between your friends. He told you everything except for one thing why was he there on Midgard spending his time with you.

Being a newly employed agent of Shield was pretty difficult especially when you couldn't talk to anyone in there about dating a god from another planet. Not realizing while you were so worried of someone taking Loki away from you, Loki was plotting to overtake earth. It was exactly a year since the day you started dating him and you had amazing plans for the night, cook some dinner for the two of you, drink a lot of wine together and spend the rest of the evening trying to cover every inch of your apartment. 

That was the day it happened, in the morning you were on an important mission with director Fury, agent Hill, agent Barton, couple of other agents and an astrophysicist Dr. Erik Selvig. Apparently there was a huge deal about some cosmic cube called The Tesseract. You were listening closely to the conversation that Director Fury had with Selvig and realized that, that blue cube in front of you could possibly end the world if it reacted on a bad way. And that was when all of you were attacked, Loki was standing on the stairs in front of you with his scepter in hands attacking on all the shield agents, all except you. Loki wanted the Tesseract and while he was busy fighting the other agents, Director Fury had a plan to collapse the whole building on top of you, making sure the Tesseract stays safe and further away from enemies hands. That was the moment that changed your entire life, that made everything spiral out of control.

‘’Loki this place is going to collapse on us’’ You shouted across the room trying to make your way towards him. He just turn to you with a big grin on his face surprised by your loyalty towards him, grabbed the little briefcase in which was placed the Tesseract and he placed his other hand around your waist taking you out of there. You were standing in an unknown place, you tried to look around but you didn’t managed because Loki pulled you into a deep kiss. You parted your lips and he looked at you with a worried face.

‘’You do realize ever since this moment, you are a fugitive of Shield, a traitor to your people? There is no going back now’’ his worried face said a lot about the choice you just made. After telling you his plan, you tried to reason with him, but as seeing that didn’t work and probably director Fury would have thrown you in prison for life you decided your best chance was at becoming his Queen once he got to rule the people of Midgard as their King. You worked together you slipped to him special Intel that you knew from Shield, you even managed to get agent Barton and Dr. Erik Selvig under Loki’s control. In all the events that happened you stood by his side, in Stuttgart, in the battle of New York, but all of those plans went down the water thanks to the avengers. Loki was taken as a prisoner back to Asgard and you, you became a fugitive of Shield. How they never managed to get to you in the past two and a half years was beyond you? 

Your tears stopped running down your face and now your only thoughts in your head were ‘’is he still alive?’’ ‘’Will I ever get to see him again?’’ How easily you bended to his will, how easily you kneeled in front of him and let him do things to you that you would not allow to any other men even in your wildest, most erotic dreams. Did he even love you or were you just the weakest agent of shield he found to manipulate to his will? All the tears you cried got you pretty exhausted and you finally felt yourself drifting off to sleep when you were awaken by a loud noise outside of your building. Bright rainbow colors were coming from the sky, soon as they stopped you looked down in the dead dark alley. A blond masculine man was standing there.

Your hands started to shake, you could hear your knees knocking from each other and tears started to fill your eyes again. ‘’he found me’’ you whisper softly between scared gasps as Thor’s look turned to your window staring directly into your eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started working on this fiction back in January but never was sure if I should publish it, I have written plenty of chapters and I am very excited to write more cause I actually like the way this fiction is going. It's a pretty short chapter but its meant to introduce you into the story. Next chapters will be longer and we will get to see what happened in the past and what is coming next.  
> Also comments are very appreciated.


	2. Rescue mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 150 hits on chapter 1 it makes me so happy <3 :)

Your first instinct when you saw Thor standing outside your building was to go and hide in the bathroom, locking the door and pressing your back against the cold wall, falling down to your knees. Your chest was on fire as your heart was beating fast and heavy, you were sure you were about to have a panic attack for the second time in your life, first time was when your father died when you were very young and your mother turned to alcohol as a solution to all her problems.

You didn’t realize how long were you standing locked in the bathroom before you heard a loud knock on your front door. He was here in your apartment, he was coming to bring you to S.H.I.E.L.D. Thor will certainly break that door down and get to you even if you don't let him in by your own will, this is where your life ended, you were going to be thrown in jail for the rest of your life with no chance of parole.

Thor shouts your name from outside your apartment ‘’Please open the door, I am not here to bring you to S.H.I.E.L.D I just want to talk to you’’ as he finished his sentence you hear a break in his voice. Why was Thor sad? You didn’t know why but you felt like you should trust him and talk with him, it’s not like you had a choice anyway, he was going to get to you now that he found you. You get out of the bathroom and unlocked the front door and there he was just as you remembered him from the last time you saw him. Long blond hair, very tall still muscly with his red cape and hammer in one hand, his face in a mixed expression of anger and sadness.

‘’What are you doing here Asgardian, if you are not here to turn me to S.H.I.E.L.D?’’ your voice still shaky from the near panic attack you just had. ‘’I didn’t know who to trust enough, not when it comes to helping my brother Loki, but I knew I could trust you’’ your eyes opened wide as you heard those words come out from Thor’s mouth and a near smile appeared on your face.

‘’So he is alive?’’ Thor just nodded quickly but you saw the worry in his eyes ‘’but he won’t be for long if we don’t hurry’’, ‘’what is going on Thor, please elaborate with me?’’ Thor just showed you to sit and he placed himself beside you.

‘’After the attack on Midgard Loki was thrown as a prisoner on Asgard his life spared thanks to our mother, after her death I freed Loki to help me save the life of the woman I loved, he helped me but faked his death, went back to Asgard stripped Odin of his power, casted him on earth and overtook the throne’’ mischievous as always you thought to yourself ‘’Year later I found out what has happened so I went back to earth and got our father back who was barely hanging on to life. After bringing him back to Asgard his strength returned, he ordered Nidavellir to make special cuffs that would dampen Loki’s powers. Odin grew tired of his games so they decided to execute him tomorrow at dawn. He is to be burned alive, so Odin makes sure he dies this time for real, without Frigga there is no one to stop him to go through with this’’ Thor told you that entire story very quickly in one breath and before you manage to even comprehend what has happened, you realized that the man you love will be burnt alive in less than two and a half hours ‘’What do you need me to do Thor?’’

‘’I need a person in all the nine realms who trusted and loved Loki enough, that she literally stood by his side in thick and thin even as she watched her home planet burn’’ you shook your head in annoyance ‘’you can be judgmental later Thor, now what do you want me to do?’’ you could almost see a little smile on his face after that last comment you just made, but in a second it was gone and replaced by his serious face again. ‘’I need to bring him here on earth, further away from my father’s grasp. Even after everything he has done I still cannot let him die.’’

You just nodded with your head slowly ‘’did you really think that it was even necessary to ask me to save Loki’s life’’ Thor stand up from the bed and went to look outside the window ‘’You don’t understand, you are a successful fugitive from S.H.I.E.L.D for almost two and a half years, bringing Loki here so many things can go wrong, you will not only have them on your back, but the Asgardians as well who will be looking for Loki’’ you rise from the bed snapping at Thor ‘’To hell Thor! I don’t care who we have on our backs, I knew what I got myself into four years ago when I stood by his side. I thought him dead, knowing he is alive I will not lose him when I can help.’’

‘’He is going to be so happy to see you’’ he said as he walked out of your apartment. Before Thor made it outside so he can go back to Asgard you stopped him with a question that has been haunting you for long now ‘’Thor if you knew where I was and where I was hiding why you never came to collect me and turn me in, I know Heimdall can see all?’’

‘’That’s the thing I didn’t know where you were till now, even Heimdall couldn’t see you…’’ in that moment Thor just closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief ‘’I can’t believe I didn’t see it, of course Loki covered you with his magic, no wonder you are a successful fugitive from S.H.I.E.L.D for so long and it makes sense why Heimdall couldn’t see you, now that he has a magic dampener on him, it’s when we tracked you down. Heimdall open the bifrost!’’ as Thor left you just closed the door with a smile on your face, even after all this time he made sure you were save, he is the reason they haven’t gotten to you. You weren’t just another Midgardian for him to rule, he really did care about you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated guys


	3. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki finally makes his first appearance :)

**New York**

‘’Agent Romanoff!’’ called out director Fury ‘’Yes boss’’ the red haired women walked inside his office. ‘’Gather a party and head towards Illinois tonight’’ she just nodded with her head but her face showed that she needs an explanation.

‘’There were sightings from the bifrost and I have a feeling that if Thor wanted to visit earth he would come here not Illinois’’ he fumed after saying that. ‘’The Asgardians came to earth, you think he might be causing trouble again?’’

‘’I don’t know’’ yelled Fury but calmed down in a second ‘’that’s why I want you to check it out, gather couple of agents and take Rogers with you, let’s see if we can bring in that traitorous wench for once’’

**Illinois**

Pacing up and down in the apartment, your look kept going to the wall clock counting the minutes since Thor left. ‘’This is taking too long, something is wrong’’ chewed up nails were all over the floor, every time you got nervous you had a tendency to chew on them and tonight you were going for a nervous breakdown. ‘’No calm down they will come, everything is fine’’ you needed those thoughts in your head, you needed to believe that Loki is fine and that Thor will bring him here safe and alive.

For a moment you found yourself pinching your arm making sure that all this is not just some dream, not knowing if it is a good dream or a horrible nightmare but you needed to know if it’s real. Plenty scenarios played in your head over and over again about your reunion with the god of mischief. How will you react upon seeing him, how will he react to see you again? Did he even still loved you or were you just his safety net at the moment?

Bright rainbow colors appeared outside your building again and before you know it, you were running down the stairs in your building not caring if anyone sees you. Pushing past the front door you found yourself standing before the two Asgardian brothers. All three of you stood there in an awkward silence that lasted too long in the chilly September morning. The only noise around was your loud breathing and birds chirping around. He hasn’t changed much since last time you saw him, his hair was now longer but he was still the same gorgeous man that you fell in love with all those years ago.

Before you know what was happening your hand was flying in the air until it contacted with Loki’s face. The slapped echoed out loud in the quiet peaceful alley, looking around if someone saw you your hand was flying in the air again towards Loki. _‘’Why did you just slap him? Why were you about to do it again? Why were you so angry with him?’’_ Before your hand reached his face it was cut in the middle by a tight grip around your wrist.

‘’I missed you too love, nice to see that some kinks never change’’ how dare he show you such sass and in that perfectly smooth elegant voice at that, he knew how weak you are to him. Tears were running down your face but they were from anger, this isn’t how exactly you imagined your reunion to happen for a matter of fact two hours ago you didn’t had any scenario in your head about how this will go since you thought you are never going to see him again. And then it hit you like a train ‘’you thought you were never going to see him again’’ and the tears from anger turned to tears of happiness.

‘’Darling you look like a mess’’ and he managed to snap you again.

‘’Well I haven’t been exactly living in five star hotel’’ you saw a smile appear on his face as he was coming closer to you. He was standing an inch away from your body, just staring into each other’s eyes you almost forgot how much you loved his beautiful eyes, you could have sworn that his eyes change different color on different light sometimes they were light blue sometimes green but you loved each and every shade they had.

‘’I really did miss you love’’ he pulled you tightly in his embrace, your head resting on his chest, his familiar alluring aroma filling up your nostrils ‘’I will never let anything or anyone separate us ever again I promise you’’ pulling your head up, your lips collided, probably making Thor feel uncomfortable.

‘’I hate to be the one to break this reunion, but I need to go back in Asgard before Odin realize that I am gone and that I freed you’’ standing side by side you both turn to Thor ‘’Take care of yourselves, I know it won’t be a walk in the park, but I know you can do it’’ you both sincerely nodded with your heads, you were truly grateful that he saved Loki and brought him to you and didn’t turn you into S.H.I.E.L.D. Thor was ready to leave when Loki stopped him.

‘’Thor, I didn’t get the time to properly say this tonight, but thank you for saving me’’ Loki wasn’t the one who would usually say thank you to a person especially Thor above all people and here he was as sincere as a person can get.

‘’Despite our differences brother, I don’t want you to die…well it’s time to go. Heimdall open the bifrost!’’ and with that Thor was gone leaving you and Loki on your own. 

***

‘’You can’t just come back hug and kiss me and pretend like we weren’t separated for three years, things have changed Loki’’ the moment you stepped inside in your apartment you started shouting at him like some crazy person while he was just standing back pressed against the wall looking at you with heart eyes ‘’don’t look at me like that, we need to talk Loki’’

‘’I disagree, after being separated for three years, the last thing I want to do with you is talk kitten’’ dangerous smirk pulled on his face, you hated and loved that smug bastard all in the same time. He wasn’t much wrong although you had some stuff to figure out, the last thing you wanted to do is talk when he looked so gorgeous the way he was standing, his heart eyes for you changed into a dangerous luscious look showing that he wants to devour you whole.

‘’Did you miss me honey?’’ circling around you like a hunter upon its prey, you felt his warm breath on your neck, until he stopped pressing his front to your back. ‘’you know I did Loki, but I am in no mood for games seriously’’ you though he didn’t heard you because he was pretty busy leaving kisses on your neck and shoulders but he just chuckled on your last statement, sending good vibrating chills down your spine ‘’I think you are in exactly the mood to play my games kitten.’’

His hand softly grabbing your right breast while his other hand found its way beneath your blue nightgown ‘’I was right you are in a mood for my games, so wet already my dear’’ he whisper to you while biting your earlobe ‘’Loki I need you three years away from you has been too long, I need you now’’ you confessed through panting because his long fingers were already inside your core playing with your clitoris. How easily you always fell for his games, how willing you were to let him do whatever he wants with your body.

‘’All in good time love’’ you turned around swiftly removing his hands from your pussy and violently crashing your mouth onto his ‘’no, not in time I need you now. I need you all of you now, I need you inside of me to fill me up completely to hear your moan my name, I need you to fuck me hard’’

Picking you up from the ground you were thrown on the bed and before you knew it he was leaning down between your legs ‘’Alright darling, than I promise I won’t stop until your legs become two useless limbs and the entire building knows my name’’ removing your bra and panties, he sucked, licked and pinched your nipples to the point where they ached from how erect they were. You pulled his head up invading his mouth again, exploring every inch inside of it with your tongue like it’s the first time kissing him. His erected cock rubbed and pressed against your lady parts making your core pulsate even harder than before. Eagerly working on the laces of his pants, you took them off, he usually removed his clothes with magic, but you enjoyed taking them off yourself, trying to remember every single little detail of this night in case they take him away from you again. Grabbing you by your ankles spreading your legs wide around his hips he pushed himself in, his god like size always stretching you bit no matter how many times you slept with him. His length too much for a mortal lover, but after so many sleepless nights with him you were pretty used to it and he felt greater than any mortal man can. He pushed himself further moaning until he was fully in. He was deep inside you picking up his speed going fast and hard knocking the air out of your chest. His hips grinding against yours, pulling your head back by your hair, arching your hips for him to go deeper you felt him hit your cervix. He almost forgot how warm and tight you felt around him, it was driving him crazy. He let out a deep moan and you moan with him making him lose completely control becoming harder inside you than before brutally invading your pussy. You moan and pant in the same time from pleasure and pain as Loki keeps speeding up.

‘’Loki I am going to cum’’ your whole body started to clench as he continue to thrust with all his might inside of you ‘’Hold it kitten.’’ Throwing your legs over his shoulder, grasping with both your hands at the sheets ‘’I need to cum, it hurts so good Loki let me cum’’ you said through moans. After couple of more hard thrusts inside of you, he started to reach his own climax, his hips bucking, you knew what was coming (pun not intended).

‘’Do it kitten’’ waves of pleasure crashed over you, as you creamed all over his dick, after emptying his seed inside of you to the very last drop, he dropped your legs down and fell on the side both of you still breathing heavy calming down from your climax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like how and where this story is going? Should I continue posting?


	4. Master of illusions

Putting his hand in your hair he pulled you close to him, your face in his chest. You both lay in silence for a while until he started to talk ‘’so how many love?’’

Pulling your head up from his chest you looked with confusion in his eyes ‘’How many what Loki?’’

‘’How many men have touched you in this last three years other than me?’’ oh boy here we go, and his traits of a possessive jealous lover are back, the first person he was jealous at was Steve Rogers back in the days when you were still friends and you worked for S.H.I.E.L.D.

‘’Thousands of men, how do you think I have been making money all this time?’’ his eyes widened in shock, jerking his head to the side, he gave you a questionable look ‘’Are you serious? I guess I would have to cut off the dicks of all those thousand men that have touched you’’

Slapping his chest in laughter, you sometimes find it adorable when he was possessive over you sometimes it was right down annoying ‘’no you idiot, I didn’t sell my body to make money. Besides am I the only one that is going to be questioned or should I ask how many women were there back in Asgard?’’ 

‘’Not many, I was a disgraced prince thrown in the dungeons, later I faked my death, took the looks of Odin and pretended to be him, I did occasionally enjoyed to shove my penis in some slut’s mouth but nothing compared to my favorite Midgardian slut’’

‘’Shut up I am not a slut’’ there was an angered look on your face and Loki started to laugh at you ‘’I didn’t said you are a slut, but seeing what we did earlier I said you are my slut’’

‘’Um your slut, what about the thousand men you are supposed to cut the dicks off, I guess I am not your slut completely’’ you teased the god of mischief and that earned you another round of heavily going at each other. After you finished, you licked both your juices off his cock and went back in his hug ‘’before you interrupted me my sweet seductress I had more questions to ask you’’

‘’Shoot at me’’ you hated being questioned like this but you knew he only wanted to know how your life went those three years ‘’how did you afford this apartment and where did your money come from?’’

You let out an annoyed blow out of your nose but you knew sooner or later you are going to have to tell him so better now than later ‘’My grandma, after my dad died and my mom turned to alcohol, she left everything in my name, this apartment was hers and her bank account went to me’’ you stopped a bit tears coming up your eyes but decided to finish your story anyway ‘’just like everyone that was close to me, my grandma also hated me for what I did, luckily she hated my mother more so she left everything to me. She said to me no matter how much I hate you and don’t want to see you, I don’t want you to die, you are the last living thing I have from my son and you have shamed his name completely’’ tears were rolling down your cheeks, Loki gently petted your hair while trying to remove the tears with his thumb ‘’she said if you want to date that Asgardian Hitler…’’

‘’Hitler?’’ asked Loki confused

‘’Nazi ruler, she said she never wanted to see me again. So she passed away and I wasn’t allowed on the funeral. She gave me the keys of this apartment three years ago that was the last time I saw her as well and now well she is dead’’

‘’I am truly sorry my love, I am here with you now and I plan on sticking and not leaving your side’’

You kiss him long and passionately but after you removed your mouth from his you noticed a look, look he had only when he was judging you about something ‘’what?’’

‘’I know your mother had an alcohol problem and she stopped taking care of you because of it, but when I came here and kissed you outside I couldn’t help but notice that your breath was reeking of alcohol and now seeing all these empty bottles of alcohol in your apartment’’

You were going into a panic fit, you pushed at Loki’s chest with all your might and started to yell at him with a dark hissing voice ‘’my world was falling apart Loki! I couldn’t cope with you being imprisoned on Asgard, my grandma hated me, my friends also! I had no job and I was wanted by no one! So yes I turned to alcohol but is nothing serious I am not an addicted like my mom was (hyperventilating) how dare you compare me to her you sick bastard?!’’ you were hitting his chest with a baby-soft blows that he barely felt.

‘’Hey, hey, hey calm down I didn’t compare you to your mom okay, just please calm down. I was just worried for you I didn’t wanted you to do the thing that your mom did to herself’’ he pulled you close to him again kissing your forehead trying to calm you down.

‘’I am sorry baby for over panicking’’

‘’Can I ask you one more question kitten?’’ you nodded slowly you were getting exhausted not having slept all night ‘’what did you meant by you can’t just come here kiss and hug me and expect everything to be the same? Do you not want me here?’’

‘’Of course I want you here Loki, god knows that I want you more than life itself. I am truly grateful that you kept me hidden from S.H.I.E.L.D all this time, but you were a king in Asgard why didn’t you take me, didn’t you wanted me?’’

‘’It’s not like that, I was Odin for seven-eight months max before Thor caught me. I barely got used to my role I wanted more time to pass and to show I can be a good king and then reveal myself to the people so they can accept me, but Thor had to ruin that. If the people accepted me well my first mission would have been to take you to Asgard and make you my queen. Baby I was never going to leave you to suffer here on this stupid mortal planet if I had any other choice. You mean everything to me’’

Not sure how much you believed in his story or how much truth there was in it he was the god of mischief and lies after all, but right now in the moment you were just happy that he is there with you. Wide smile appeared on your lips as you crushed your mouth on his, not breaking the kiss you got on top of him. Not taking him fully in, your vagina still bruised from your previous two brutal encounters. Rocking your hips in slow movements, not too fast and not too slowly just the right amount of friction to satisfy both of you. Being separated too long from him also made you forget about his sinful lustful appetite, he truly was a god with a stamina to match him. But no matter how rough, hard, or whatever sinister game he would play with you, he would never actually do anything to hurt you for real. Flipping you over on your knees he buried his lust deeply inside of you. You winced in protest but he held both his hand steady at your hips. He knew you’re not very keen of having anal sex (since last time you tried that his enormous length was too much for you to handle, you felt like you have been lacerated) and he respected that wish so he continued trusting into your pussy while you were bend on all four in front of him.

After the fourth time that day you fell asleep peacefully in Loki’s arms. Bedridden, with wet and messy hair you still looked beautiful to him. His front pressed to your back you slept halfway through the day. It was four o’clock in the afternoon when you woke up, removed Loki’s arm gently to not wake him up and went to take a shower. You needed to clean yourself from dried up seed that have sipped on your tights and legs. Loki did kept to his promise your legs were sore and they felt completely useless. After shower you made your way to the kitchen to make some lunch for you and Loki feeling pretty hungry at the moment.

‘’Waking up to the smell of a well cooked meal is heaven, I almost forgot how good cook you are’’ he came giving you a soft kiss on your temple, but soon stopped he came close to your mouth but not actually kissing you ‘’Are you sniffing me?’’

‘’Yes I am, I am sniffing you because you smell on alcohol, when did you even had time to drink any?’’ you scoffed at him annoyed and push his hands off of you ‘’I had a shot of cognac in my coffee nothing big’’

‘’Nothing big really? You said you are not addicted and you can control yourself. Please baby stop putting that toxic crap in your body every day. I am here now, promise me you won’t do it anymore?’’

Before you managed to answer anything, your glanced outside the window and your blood froze in your body ‘’no, no, no this isn’t happening?’’ 

‘’What?’’ Loki looked outside the window and he saw all the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D you were looking at, he noticed that panic was taking hold of you so he needed to calm you down fast before they make their way into the building and search apartment to apartment for you two.

‘’Baby, baby listen I know you are scared, but you need to calm down and trust me on this, I will get us out of this I promise’’

‘’They are here, they found us, what are we going to do?’’

‘’Please trust me kitten, and follow my lead. I don’t have time to explain my plan to you, but when they knock open the door and play along with me’’

After couple of minutes of stressful waiting there was a knock on your door ‘’just open and follow my lead, don’t panic’’ both of you went to the door, opening it to meet on the other end Natasha Romanov and Steve Rogers standing there.

‘’Good afternoon, my name is Agent Romanov and this is my partner Agent Rogers, we just wanted to ask you couple of questions’’ wait, what was going on? Why didn’t she recognize you both, then you realized that Loki has probably cast an illusion on both of you, neither of you looked like yourself.

‘’What can we do for you madam?’’ you realized Loki looked pretty damn good even with a short blond hair.

‘’Have you seen this man and woman in this building?’’ Steve handed you a picture of yourself and Loki to look at it ‘’no I am afraid not’’ answered Loki.

You shook your head in a sign of saying no, handing the pictures back to Steve ‘’Are they missing people?’’ you ask with confidence in your voice

‘’Fugitives, Criminals, we are here to bring them to justice’’ answered coldly Natasha.

‘’We are sorry we haven’t seen them’’

‘’How long have you been living in this building Mr… I am sorry I didn’t catch your names?’’ she is good, she is very good she knows exactly what she is doing damn Natasha and her skills.

‘’Jonathan Pine and this is my wife Mrs. Pine’’ with no hesitation answered Loki ‘’how long have we lived here not more than six months’’

‘’Okay thank you Mr. Pine, Mrs. Pine, that would be all for now’’

You nodded friendly and closed the door as soon as they were gone. ‘’Illusions can hold us only this far’’ no matter how much he didn’t wanted to show it for your sake you knew he was scared.

‘’You do realize that they know Loki is a skilled illusionist and they took our names on purpose so they can search any database on us later’’ you knew how S.H.I.E.L.D. worked, you knew what a little snitch Natasha is.

‘’I know, but this illusion was strong enough to hold us now and giving us time to escape on another place’’

‘’We don’t have anywhere else to go!’’ you yelled gritting through your teeth

‘’We will figure something out’’

***

‘’There is something off about those two’’ said Natasha to Steve the moment they left the building

‘’Maybe because we freaked them out with our little interrogation in the middle of their lunch’’

‘’Well I took the names of everyone in that building, we will see if Mr. Pine and Mrs. Pine are a nice little domestic husband and wife or are they Satan and his concubine’’

‘’Or any of the other people who live in that building, it could be any of them’’

‘’Yes I know, I don’t see why Thor would come here if it has nothing to do with that girl and his brother, but we will catch them, no one has ever slipped past by me’’ Steve wondered if all that confidence she had is worth it by he decided not to question her about it.

‘’So we are staying close keeping an eye?’’ asked Steve, knowing that he will be stuck with Natasha again on this assignment, just like they worked together to find out who the Winter Soldier is. He didn’t mind working with Natasha since they did made a great team together.

‘’Of course we are Steve, I am telling you something is not right about them and I will prove it to you.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for so much conversation in this chapter but i felt like some things needed to be explained also Loki and Reader needed to talk about how their lives went.  
> What do you think will Steve and Natasha manage to catch them or will they be able to run away?


	5. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in the past, first when Loki and Reader met each other, hope you enjoy it

**Four years ago**

You were belting out the words to Bohemian Rhapsody loudly in your apartment while getting ready for the party where you were supposed to meet with couple of your friends. Halloween was one of the most fun holidays for you simply because you loved to put on freaky costumes, paint your face and play tricks on people. It was near eight and half and if you didn’t leave your apartment soon you would be late again (you had the tendency to be late). You handed out candy to kids that came by your apartment, looked yourself in the mirror couple of times just because you thought that you looked incredibly awesome and sexy and left the apartment. On your ride to the place where the party was you chuckled couple of times, thinking of Steve’s reaction when he sees your costume.

He would probably laugh, look at you weirdly and say something stupid like the man out of time that he is. You looked down on your costume once again before exiting the cab thinking ‘’most people won’t even know what I am dressed as.’’ Most people that you knew in America weren’t interested in Norse Mythology and most of them won’t know that you are dressed as The God of Mischief Loki. He was your favorite god and since he had the ability to shape-shift into a woman you decided that it would be fun to dress up as Lady Loki. Walking in the party that was held on the rooftop of Stark tower you noticed different shield agents dressed in different costumes, but none looked as good as you, you thought to yourself. If someone knew your thoughts they would probably think you are very narcissistic, but it was far from the truth. You were down to earth girl who just felt overly confident in her outfit that night. Before you managed to find any of your closer co-workers you heard a loud chuckle behind you and you knew to who those ‘’Ha, ha, ha’’ belong to.

‘’I am very impressed by your costume as well Steve’’ sarcasm was radiating in your voice since Steve hadn’t even bothered to put on a costume ‘’seriously your mask is so good, I barely managed to recognize you’’

‘’you know that one day all that sarcasm is going to get you into serious trouble?’’

‘’I’ve been told before.’’

‘’What are you supposed to be anyway?’’ confusion written all over his face while he was checking out your costume ‘’are you a reindeer?”

You burst into loud laughter now because you hadn’t realized before that the helmet looked like reindeer’s horns ‘’No Steve, I am a Norse God’’

‘’There is only one god madam’’ 

‘’aw, still speaking like a man who lives in the forties’’ Natasha’s raspy yet incredible sexy voice appeared behind Steve and now she was standing with you two, just like Steve not wearing a costume or a mask.

‘’I thought you were too cool for Halloween’’ Steve gave Natasha a side glance

‘’I heard there was an open bar and I never miss on that, by the way kinky costume’’ smirked Natasha checking you out head to toe and just like that she disappeared in the crowd.

After Natasha left you stayed joking around with Steve, and for his lack of motivation to dress up tonight. You met Steve in the gym while working out, getting in shape for the new job you got at S.H.I.E.L.D as one of the agents, that’s when you became close friends. In fact you were the first friend he made after waking up from coma ‘’Look I never got the idea of Halloween much, never was a fan of the holiday’’

‘’Well Steve you just keep on hanging out with me I guarantee you, you will come dressed next year’’

Not long after that the party got really dull, you met with couple of the agents that you were close with, shared drinks with them while having a small conversation, but now you wished you never left home. Why did you even bother to put this extremely cool and sexy costume together only to attend the worst Halloween party, when you could have eaten candy, braless while watching your favorite show at home. 

Barely some people were dancing and all the men in the room already knew you so you didn’t had high hopes that you will meet someone you might get interested in. This party absolutely sucked one more drink and you decided to leave. Leave a Halloween party only at ten and a half that was so unlike you. Sitting alone you were drinking from your cup when you heard Tony shout from behind you ‘’Nice costume reindeer games’’ not replying you rolled your eyes, drinking the cup all bottoms up and leaving in angrily on the bar.

‘’I am a god you dull creature’’ you whispered to yourself hoping no one heard you insult the host of the party when you heard someone smirk from the dark corner. You couldn’t make it who it was, but as soon as he got out of the shadow you instantly knew he is dressed as the god of mischief himself. You were fascinated by his costume it was much more original than yours, the man himself was tall and looked incredibly sexy, seeing him on this party made you glad you didn’t left early like you planned. Who was he? It wasn’t someone you worked with in fact it wasn’t anyone you knew yet you were sure you knew him from somewhere.

‘’dull creature? I like you mortal’’ staying in character nice, but damn if that wasn’t the smoothest silkiest voice you have ever heard, you realize that you are staring at him for too long now so you decided to make a small conversation.

‘’I didn’t though there is someone else in here interested in Norse Mythology, and yet you happened to be at the same party as me’’ what you couldn't believe you just said that, that was so lame.

‘’I guarantee you soon enough everyone will know about Norse Gods’’ confusion and more confusion was battling in your brain, you had no clue what he wanted to say by that but you had no intend to try and decipher that. This party was so dull that even the craziest person in this room would be more fun to hang out with. You got closer to him studying his costume it must have cost him a fortune, if he was one of Stark’s rich friends you could understand how he afford it. You took a step closer checking out his costume, when you notice his eyes playing with lust while he is hungrily staring at your legs and the cleavage of your dress ‘’Your costume I need to say it looks so original, where did you…’’ before you finished the sentence one of your closer friends came and pull you by the hand on the dance floor leaving you to look back at the man you were talking to.

‘’Let’s dance, we barely ever have fun together’’ she shouts through the loud music, you sure as hell didn’t felt like dancing right now but started swaying your hips seductively anyway, You just wanted to know who that man is, to continue talking with him and to understand what the thing that makes you attracted to him is.

***

**_Loki’s P.O.V_ **

He cursed himself under his breath for letting that woman seduce him twice now. First time he saw her was in some stupid bar where she was fooling around with her friends for her twenty second birthday, second time tonight on this party where she is dressed as him, or better said him in a she form. Why everyone was dressed up in costumes was confusing him but by the end of the night he swore he would learn more about these stupid Midgardian holidays. He never found himself attracted to mortal women before, he thought them weak and fragile and good subjects to kneel in front of him, but there was something about this woman that was really appealing to him. Only thing he knew about her is that she worked for S.H.I.E.L.D, but by the end of this night he knew he would have his way with her. It would be a step closer to getting information out of SHIELD and maybe if he has her body even for a night he would get her out of his mind so he can focus on the job he came to do. Never leaving sight of her, the moment her friend stepped away from the dance floor he decided to come on the scene. 

She is very handsome and his loins are on fire tonight, he haven’t had anyone in bed with him since he fell from the wormhole. Feeling stupid that she is left on the dance floor alone, putting one hand around her waist he continued to sway with her to the rhythm of the music. Startle at first by the intrusion from behind she defensively turns around only for ours eyes to lock. Continuing to dance with her, he studied the features on her face, she was no Asgardian goddess for sure but he will be lying if he said that she wasn’t one of the most attractive Midgardians that his eyes have witnessed. Leaning in closer to his ear she whispered ‘who are you, what is your name?’’

He only chuckled to that and responded quickly ‘’I am Loki of Asgard’’ she nods her head in approval ‘’Staying still in character, cool I like it. Come and do shots with me’’

He follows her closely to the bar, she wants to get drunk with him. She is desperate, like some bitch in heat obviously searching for some fun tonight, fun he is more than willing to provide for her.

_**Reader’s P.O.V** _

****After couple of shots of tequila that you drank very quickly, you felt your knees growing weaker since you did drink some alcohol before. Feeling him getting closer to your body your heart started to race fast and heavy ‘’so what made you interested in Norse Mythology?’’ his look dances all over you as he asks you this question ‘’my father mostly, he loved the Norse Mythology, used to read to me when I was younger.’’

Smirk appears on his lips ‘’and your favorite god?’’ you laugh out loud and it’s the first time he sees you smile that night ‘’Well its kind of obvious isn’t it?’’ he chuckles as well, his natural body scent was divine. 

Your nostrils felt very pleased your eyes even more, you grab him by the collar and kiss him because you make the decision to follow your instinct. He would never admit to anyone but taking control and power like that in your arms turns him on more on you. As the kiss gets more heated, he placed his hand on your back, to your hip slowly making his way to your butt. You both know where this is heading, so you take his hand and leading him straight to the bathrooms. You were not usually like this, you were more guarded than that but damn it is fun sometimes to lose control and have totally random sex with a stranger in a bathroom stall.

You walked inside the bathrooms only to find agent Coulson washing his hands there, you are so hot in the moment that you can’t care who sees you ‘’Well either join us Phil or get out’’ you say in short breaths. The poor man stays petrified and after couple of seconds runs away scared from the bathroom. He pushes you against the wall, kissing and touching every part of your body you try to fight back to regain some control but soon give up the idea when you realize that you are over powered by him. He is kissing a trail up and down on your neck down to your breast, pulling your legs up to lock around his waist. You felt his fully erect cock press on you, throwing the skirt of your dress around your hips he is fully inside of your before you even realized what happened to your undergarment. He is pretty large and you feel very tight around him which is making him even harder, hitting the cold wall again and again with your back you moan loud for him to go harder until a painful need to cum overtakes you. You had to admit that no other man has ever managed to get you to orgasm so fast, Loki knows you are not a virgin, but you have probably been screwed by some puny Midgardian and their size didn’t reach half the Asgardian size. Your body, your soft lips your tight warm pulsating core is driving him insane. He pushes with all his strength and might inside of you, leaving no air in your chest, his head buried in your bouncing breasts.

‘’I am going to cum’’ you moan digging your nails hard in his back coming first staying out of breath, your whole body shaking, if it wasn’t for him to support your body with his you would end up falling on the ground. After couple of more thrusts he comes too, spewing his male seed inside of you, resting his head on yours.

Not saying a word you unlock your legs from his waist, pulled your skirt down and ran out of the bathroom not saying another word. You are ready to go home and forget what you did in the bathroom there, but you are too late, he comes out spotting you by the door. He pushes through the crowd to get to you, now people turning their attention to the two of you, clenching his fist he is terribly irritated by your reaction. Before you left, he grabbed you by the wrist turning you around ‘’you didn’t even tell me your name, and I don’t like chasing after you?’’ obviously offended by your reaction he shouts that a tone higher then what he intended dragging the attention of more people towards the two of you.

You turn around laughing cynically at him ‘’I don’t remember you telling me your name either when I asked’’ his mouth goes into a frown, stepping closer to you so he doesn’t have to shout through the music. He is not going to let you go, he would make sure you are his tonight, all night long until your small petite body can’t take him anymore and you are begging for mercy. After what happened in the bathroom there is no way he doesn’t try and get you in his bed again. You turn to leave but he shouts after you again ‘’Wait!’’

‘’What?!’’

‘’One last drink my place, and then I would tell you everything you want to know’’ you think about his offer and if you should go with him again, but the growing wetness between your legs is already providing you with your answer. You nod slowly, and a smile he couldn’t hide appeared on his face. Taking your coat with you, you left the party, grabbing a taxi to his place.

During the ride you felt your body grew hotter and hotter with each passing second, male seed oozing down on your thighs fifteen minute ride felt like hours to you, After the taxi stopped, you entered the building, too heated from before you started touching and kissing him in the elevator, reaching his floor you leaned on the wall waiting for him to unlock. After couple of seconds you are inside the apartment it is pretty dark inside but neither of you bothers to turn the lights on, you push Loki against the door which is making it to close, and impatiently you work on getting off his costume. You have difficulties at first, but he gives you a hand at taking it off, you kiss and lick his hairless bare chest while your other hands slips down his trousers stroking him gently teasing him.

He lets out a suffocated moan ‘’I guess you don’t want that drink after all’’

‘’I want you to take me’’ you whisper in his ear gently biting it. The sex in the bathroom stall was great but now he wants to feel your skin, to see every good curve on your body and your erected nipples while he fucks you hard. He gets you out of your clothes throwing you on the bed and crashing his body on yours, lust written in his eyes, lust to devour you whole. Smile spreads on your face when you feel how hard he is and you want him, you want to feel him inside of you hard and deep.

‘’Take your pants off’’ he unbuckles them and throws them on the ground and purrs in your ear ‘’your wish my command’’ he crashes his lips on your again, your tongues swirling in each other’s mouth eyes shut, he rips your bra and panties and throws them on the floor soon joined by his boxers. 

You push him off of you and get on top of him taking the chance to be the one in control. Kissing his entire body you felt him hard beneath you, no longer able to control yourself you take him inside of you again tonight. Going on your own pace at first, he starts cupping your nipples and butt cheeks making your hips move faster. Your head thrown back eyes shut, he doesn’t move his looks away from you wanting to remember every satisfied face you make, every moan that escapes from your sweet mouth while you ride his cock. You get near the edge of release when Loki turns you around and gets on top of you, pushing himself in deeper and deeper with every thrust, growing harder than before if that was possible. Your moans become screams, you scream and beg for more and he is more than happy to satisfy your needs.

After coming together, you continue this game of moving and dancing in each other’s arms till the moon was no longer present and the sun started to shine outside. There was no body part left untouched, kissed or pinched, covered in sweat and in each other’s juices, leaving marks on your torsos, you were completely out of control that night with the mysterious man you met at the Halloween party. You didn’t know each other, hell you still didn’t even know each other’s name you were just a man and a woman fucking and having fun all night long, none of you knowing that what you thought it is a harmless one night stand would turn into something that would change both your futures forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the Loki's P.O.V is totally messy i have a hard time changing point of view in the middle of the chapter


	6. The traitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not being able to update for so long

‘’I can’t believe you are making me do this’’ you were breathing heavy your chest completely on fire you were furious with him ‘’I haven’t seen that woman since my father died, how could you make me do this Loki?’’

‘’Love it’s only temporarily solution for now, we don’t have many places to go’’ he strokes your hair gently and hold your hands with his other one ‘’how long before Natasha and Steve are on to us and realize that there is no Mr. and Mrs. Pine living here’’

‘’You don’t know if she will accept us’’ he feels awful for making you do this and you know it, but you also know he is right ‘’Look you are the one running away from her, not she from you. Having a chance at redemption and rebuilding what you once had I am sure she will take it’’ something changes in his eyes and you notices it immediately, although you spend only a year together you knew him pretty well, you know his eyes are full with sorrow and regret ‘’Talk to me what is wrong?’’

He breaths out long like trying to chase something heavy that has been on his heart for long ‘’last time I saw my mother, I told her not to visit me and yelled in her face that she is not my mother’’ his eyes get wet, but you know that his pride won’t let him cry in front of you ‘’later that day she died, at those were my last words to her I didn’t get the chance to say goodbye or even attend the funereal…I just don’t want one day you to wake up and have that same regret like me. You have a chance to fix your relationship with your mother, I was robbed of it’’ you listen to Loki speak and you know he only means well for you, it’s true that you and your mother were very close when you were a little girl, but in the darkest period of your life instead providing comfort and help for you, you needed help from her. Wiping the tears that were coming to your eyes you paced the apartment up and down couple of times thinking. Loki was not pushing you to anything he knew it’s a big decision for you so he let you have your time to think. You eventually stop with the pacing and just stare out the window, you knew what you had to do, if you stay here any longer you will be surely be caught.

‘’Fine what other choice do we have anyway.’’

*******

‘’I was right, there is no Mr. and Mrs. Pine living in that building’’ smirked Natasha throwing the documents in front of Steve in the small diner town restaurant he was at.

‘’How did you find out?’’ asks Steve suspiciously rising his right eye brown higher than the other

‘’You really want me to explain about how all the modern technology work’’ sips Natasha from the green tea that Steve has ordered for her knowing it calms her down whenever she is nervous, which was very rarely.

‘’I have been five years out of ice, I know how the modern world works’’ fights Steve backs, which only makes Natasha chuckle and starts explaining to him how she find out who the imposters in the building were, but soon Steve’s head starts to burn from so many unfamiliar information, like she was speaking a new language ‘’okay stop, you were right. The important is that we know they are not who they say they are’’

Nods Natasha happily ‘’oh by the way you own me 500 bucks’’

‘’Did we bet on this?’’

‘’Oh yeah, I just forgot to tell you.’’

‘’You know what Romanoff why don’t you bi…’’

‘’Uh Cap language’’ Steve rolled his eyes, Natasha was never going to drop this, she was going to tease him about ‘’Language’’ till the day he is alive ‘’Let’s go now and get this nasty sons of bitches’’ getting up from the chair she heads for the door, Steve walking out couple of seconds later catching up to her ‘’wow, wow wait!’’

‘’what?’’

‘’Shouldn’t we call some back up or something, it’s not like you and me can go there and arrest them hoping they would not try to fight us back’’

‘’We don’t need back up. She doesn’t have my fighting skills, I can take on her, you take the horrid god’’ Steve wondered why is Natasha so sure they can do this just the two of them, why is she so confident it’s not like it took six of them to stop Loki from attacking New York.

‘’Listen even if I can take on Loki, it didn’t go as easy as I thought it would be back in Stuttgart, besides…’’ she cuts him in the middle of the sentence ‘’don’t worry Loki is vulnerable now, he will do anything to protect her, he will surrender once I have a knife down on her pretty little throat’’

‘’you think he actually cares that much about her, that he will give up his freedom?’’ shocked expression is written on Steve’s face ‘’you think that monster cares about anyone else besides himself?’’

‘’Oh I think he does’’

*******

You felt Loki getting tired, you knew that Loki can hold an illusion for a very long time but the cuffs Odin had him in had messed with his magic and he needed a bit of recovering. You didn’t needed one it’s not the whole world knew you stood on Loki’s side in the battle of New York those information were known by Shield, the Avengers, people close to you and of course there were citizens who did recognize you as the woman who turned her back on their entire kin but not everyone. Loki has casted an illusion, making himself a classy tall British gentleman with light short hair, you knew casting two illusions would exhaust him even more, so you made a messy ponytail, put on a cap and hoped no one to recognize you. After all Loki was the more recognizable one between the two of you and if people saw you two together like that no one would think there is something suspicious about this couple. The bus ride from Illinois to Ohio was long, to be exact nine hours long and you weren’t sure for how much longer can Loki keep using his powers. He would need a good night rest after this for sure.

‘’Hold on baby we are almost there’’ reassuring Loki gently you wanted to hug him and hold him tightly but you were afraid too much contact might break the illusion since he was weak, and you weren’t willing to take a risk.

Your family lived in New York your whole life but that was until everything happened between you and Loki. After Loki’s imprisonment on Asgard you went and live in Illinois in your grandmother’s apartment, while your mom moved back in the town she grew up in Ohio. You have only visited her childhood home once back when you were a happy child and you never thought you will see that place again.

*******

‘’One, two, three’’ mouthed Steve quietly standing in front of the door of the apartment which you spend the previous three years in. With gun in one hand and a Taser in the other she nodded to Steve to kick in the door. Catching them by surprise would be the best they thought not giving them a chance for an escape. Bursting inside the apartment Natasha pointed her gun high in the level of the face.

‘’No, no, no’’ she ran in the bedroom, and just like she expected there was no one there. The bed sheets were left a mess, unwashed dishes thrown in the sink, two cups of earl grey tea both gone cold ‘’Natasha…’’ ran Steve inside the bedroom, she was sitting on the messy bed with her head hung low.

‘’There is no one here Natasha, they knew we were coming!’’ turned Steve pushing angrily the lamp on the bedpost.

‘’I can’t believe this, I can’t believe that girl escaped from us again’’ Natasha was usually a calm person and even doing a mission she kept her most cold face on but this time her voice was filled with rage ‘’When director Fury hears that we let them escape right under our noses he…?

Placing himself next to her on the bed he took her hands in his ‘’and since when do you care what he will say, we will catch them eventually’’

Removing her hands swiftly from his she stood up from the bed and walked in the living room ‘’I don’t care what Fury thinks, I wanted to catch her because…’’ she shook her head hesitating ‘’Because of what Natasha?’’

‘’Because she was our friend Steve, she was our friend and she betrayed each and every one of us’’ he never knew how she felt towards the whole situation but he knew she was right. She was their friend and turned her back on them to go and ran off with a god who wanted all of them to kneel in front of him and she stood by his side being totally okay with that in fact hoping to be his queen ‘’It’s all okay when we bust criminals and fight robots, but when we have to go after people that we used to care about’’

‘’I didn’t know that you cared about her that much’’

‘’When she first joined Shield, she came to me woman to woman. She asked for my help, I had more free time at the time so I decided to help her. We trained together, I was with her at the gun rage and taught her how to shoot them better, I liked her company she was cool. Everything that woman learned was from me and she ended up betraying us like that’’

‘’I didn’t know she used to train with you’’ he was shocked at the information he just learned, he never knew they were close ‘’I am sorry but we will catch them, they won’t slip by us again I promise’’

‘’We haven’t been able to catch that woman for three years Steve!’’ barked Natasha, he’ll be damned if he lets her lose the confidence she had before ‘’Where are they going to run? They got nowhere. We got this close this time next time it will be their last’’

*******

You stood numbly like a statue in front of your mom’s house for around ten minutes. Too terrified to go and ring the bell, too terrified to speak with her after all this time. Loki’s voice snapped you out of your thoughts ‘’Dove, it’s going to be okay, if you are not sure about this we can find another solution’’ you looked at Loki and realized that he is growing weaker by the second having to use his magic all day long, you were not about to turn your back now and ask him to do this more just because you were a coward. You raised your shaking hand to the doorbell and before you pressed it you heard your name being called in a soft feminine voice.

‘’My darling it’s really you’’ you slowly turned around and found yourself standing in front of your mother breathing deep quick breaths.

‘’Mom’’ tears were piling up in your eyes, you haven’t seen her in god knows how long. She looked nice, refreshed and sobered up, nothing like you used to remember her. After couple of seconds of hesitation and doubt she jumped in your arms hugging you tightly ‘’my girl where have you been? I was so worried for you.’’ She let go from the hug and turns to Loki who was still holding the illusion on ‘’and who is this young gentleman?’’

‘’Can we go inside and talk please?’’ she nodded quickly, showing both of you the way in. The moment you entered inside the house and the door was closed Loki let go of the illusion, collapsing on the ground ‘’Loki!’’ you pushed past your mother and ran on the ground next to him.

‘’Hey, hey it’s okay, you are okay, you just need to rest love’’ you reassured him his head on your knees, you looked back at your mother her eyes were shocked wide ‘’that man!? You dare bring him in my house, after all he did to you?’’

‘’He didn’t do anything to me, I chose his side mother. You know that, you know better than anyone the things we do because of love’’ she looked furious at you at first but then she just nod in approval ‘’what is wrong with him?’’

‘’He has been using his magic all day, he is exhausted he needs to rest’’

‘’bring him in the guest room and then we can talk you and me’’

You went in the bedroom together with Loki and sat on the bed next to him ‘’how are you feeling?’’ ‘’sleepy, you?’’ you lie down next to him and snuggle up close to his body ‘’I don’t feel anything, I am just glad she accepted us here’’

He pulled your head up to look directly in your eyes ‘’if you don’t go now and have that talk with her you will never decide how you feel, despite knowing what I have done she accepted us here, go and talk to her’’ he ended with softly kissing your forehead, you smiled kissed his mouth and got up from the bed. ‘’I’ll join you in bed later’’ you left the room and went in the living room. Your mom was in the kitchen making chamomile tea for the two of you, you recognized the smell very well. Every time you got sick when you were a child she would insist on you drinking the tea, you hated it at first but as time passed by you grew to love it and drink it always.

‘’Are you hungry, I can make us something to eat if you would like?’’ you let out a laugh and went into the kitchen ‘’No I am fine mom, I just want to talk to you’’ you took her by the hand and sat down in the living room to talk and drink the tea which was a good one for calming down your nerves.

‘’Why are you here? Why now after all this time’’ you were taken back by how direct your mother is with you ‘’if you didn’t needed something from me would you be here?’’

You let out an irritated blow and shook your head in disbelief ‘’you know I would have been here sooner or probably we wouldn’t have been separated if only you behaved like a proper mother towards me’’

‘’Yes it was hard on me after your father died, but you were supposed to be there and try and help me but you ran and lived with your grandmother’’

‘’Help you? I was eleven years old’’ this conversation wasn’t going the way you hoped it would ‘’I ran because you had a drinking problem, lived with my grandmother and then I lived a life on my own’’

‘’Life of your own...?'' cold chuckle came out of her mouth ''the only way shield recruited you wasn’t because you were a good agent…’’ your blood started to boil from anger, how dare she speak to you like that ‘’Fury owned a favor to your father, he swore he will protect you once you come of age. Yes the thing you didn’t know about your father is that he was an agent of Shield and the car crashed he died in, he was on a mission send by them’’

‘’It is not true!’’ you barked as loud as you can your hands shaking from anger spilling hot tea all over them ‘’oh but it is, but unlike your father you did not stay loyal to them, you chose to betray them and fall from one evil to something much worse, so now I am asking you one last time why are you here together with that man?

You calmed your anger down and pressed your back on the fluffy pillow ‘’Shield got close to us, they almost caught us, we needed to run away, we needed a safe place to go somewhere’’ tears started falling down your face you had so much emotions bottled up that you couldn’t hold them in anymore ‘’if they catch us they will kill him, and I will be imprisoned for life, but seeing as we are not welcomed here I will try to find us a new place’’

You stood up from the couch ready to leave but your mother grabbed you by the hand in a tight grip ‘’what are you talking about? I don’t want you to be imprisoned for life and if you truly love that man it’s best for him to stay alive I guess, we maybe have our differences and rough history but you are my daughter and I am still your mother’’

‘’We need a place to stay for couple of days and then we will be out of your house once we decide what our next move is I promise’’

‘’where were you staying till now?’’

‘’Grandmother left her apartment to me before she died, but now that place isn’t safe anymore, no place is safe for us anymore, I don’t know what will I do mom if they do kill him’’

‘’Don’t think like that, come on. Listen no matter what happens you are my daughter and I love you, you are always welcomed here, I do want to work things out with you, even if I am not the biggest fan of your boyfriend’’

‘’Yes I guess what happened in the past is in the past it’s no use holding anger over it anymore’’

‘’Go to him, you need to rest as well’’

It was pretty late and just now you felt how tired and hungry you truly are. She hugged you again and let you go to the bedroom where Loki was resting, before you enter the room you heard your mother quietly mumble ‘’I am sorry’’ to you. You were not sure what she is apologizing for you was it for tonight and her behavior, was it for the years that went by when she wasn’t there for you or maybe all of it mixed together. You entered inside the bedroom and went in bed next to Loki. The moment he felt the presence of your warm body next to his he turned around spooning you from behind. You felt your stomach growl from hunger and now you regret not having eaten anything all day ‘’is everything okay?’’

‘’Yes, I guess I am just hungry’’ you chuckled and before you know it an apple appeared in your hands ‘’eat it dove’’, but you didn’t felt like eating it so you left the apple on the bedpost and soon after that you fell asleep.

The main door of the house opened and your mother left the house to sit on the front porch with lit cigarette in one hand and her mobile phone in the other. She suspiciously looked back inside the house to make sure that she is out there alone and neither of you can see her, she dialed a number and put the phone close to her ear ‘’you were right Nick, they are here, come and take them off my hands.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also sorry if this chapter is a mess, i delayed writing it for so long and then wrote it in a hurry without much thinking


	7. Arrested

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't update in more than a month but between vacation, exams and minor tooth surgery i really didn't had time for writing much... I haven't given up on this story and i am still writing it but I need more time since college is starting again in few days

You woke up the next morning when the sunlight from the window hit your eyes. You stretched your arms in bed and realized that Loki is not next to you. You were closing your eyes almost falling asleep again when Loki spoke to you. Damn it did he had to ruin your sleep, you were so comfortable in the bed you felt like you could continue sleeping at least for some good five hours more.

‘’Good morning love’’ pulling your head up from the blankets you saw Loki resting on the chair next to the open window looking at you with admiration. He was dressed, his hair combed back and the typical smirk he always wore on his lips.

‘’Good morning’’ you replied with drowsy hoarse voice ‘’when did you wake up?’’

‘’A while ago, just sat here by the window watching pathetic Midgardians hurrying their way to work, purposely made couple of them late’’ there was so much pride in his voice while telling of his mischief like he just won some very important award.

‘’Loki really? You are in a mood for pranks right now?’’ you scolded your boyfriend although his enthusiasm and childish behavior made you laugh on the inside, but you were not about to show that to him and encourage him further.

‘’I got bored, but now that you are wake…’’ he snaked himself in bed next to you and started to caress your neck ‘’I can find myself some entertainment here’’

‘’Not that I don’t like where this is going but I need to shower and we should really think of where should we go next, I told my mother we would leave in couple of days and we really need a plan’’

‘’Your mother left for work this morning…’’ he jacked your legs apart landing between them and started kissing your collarbone‘’as for where should we go next, don’t worry I got it all figured out’’ you pushed on both his shoulders making him stop and giving him a puzzled look on your face. Rolling off from you to your right side, he took you in his arms knowing he should explain what is his big plan.

‘’Listen, I will need you not to freak out when I tell you what I intend to do…’’

‘’it depends of how insane it is’’

‘’I intend to break into shield’’ you let out a loud chuckle but soon it faded away realizing that Loki is serious in what he speaks ‘’why? it’s like returning to the scene of the crime’’ you pushed his hands from you, throwing your legs of the bed you started pacing around the room.

‘’What good does that do us! We are running away from them, or did you forget that?!’’ you were full on panic mood right now, your voice going so high and pitchy it was going to catch frequency that only animals can detect.

‘’I know, but shield took my scepter I need it back. With a little bit of magic we can do it. I need it back, if you and me are ever going to succeed I will need it back’’

‘’You are completely mental…’’ you hissed in a low voice ‘’Watch your tone with me little one!’’ he hissed back, but that angered you even more. Taking the apple that was still on the nightstand from the previous night you threw it directly at him, thanks to his fast reflexes he dodged it by bending down ‘’Don’t you dare tell me to watch my tone with you Loki. I am not one of your loyal subjects, you are not my king, you are supposed to be my partner, you are my equal, we are equal players in this game’’ without even realizing it angry tears were rolling down on your cheeks leaving a sting on your face, before Loki managed to say anything you ran so fast by him down the stairs right into your mother’s liquor cabinet ‘’no, no, no it’s not possible, there must be something left in here’’

’What are you doing!?’’

‘’It’s just to take the edge off’’ Loki took you by your shaking hand and turned you around to him ‘’your mother struggled with alcohol you are not going to find any in here’’ you were choking through sobs, barely able to take a breath ‘’calm down okay, it’s going to be ok’’

‘’Well don’t make me angry and I would be calm, it’s like shooting me with a bullet and telling me not to bleed’’ After couple of minutes you managed to calm down enough to sit and talk with Loki about his stupid half-ass plan. ‘’Loki we do not need to go to shield, we are good running away from them. We need to go someplace where they won’t find us and start our lives there.’’

‘’I am truly sorry little one I can’t. I need my scepter if we ever hope to have future together I will need my scepter. When my father decided to burn me alive the cuffs he had on me messed with my magic, half a day yesterday with my illusion and I needed recovering so I feel better. With the scepter we can make shield bow down to us, we can rule them’’

‘’No matter what happens to you, we always come back to this. Ruling… you wanna be above everyone else, your thirst for power is never gonna go away…’’ there was a cold chuckle for response, until he came sitting next to you face to face ‘’my thirst for power, what about you, you stood by my side while I was threatening to make all your friends be beneath me?’’

‘’My only instinct right now is survival and you wanna go back into our enemies hands. If you are going to do that, do it yourself I will have no part of it. I ran from Shield for so long I am not about to be their prisoner now.’’

Grabbing you roughly by the chin you were looking into his eyes who seem to take a darker shade of green at the moment ‘’you successfully ran from shield for three years because of my magic you ungrateful little bitch’’ 

The moment he said it you could read sorrow and regret on his face, he was biting his lower lip, you knew he was angry, as were you. You couldn’t figure out what is going on between the two of you, you never wanted to hurt each other especially not with words, he was all you had left and you were all he had left, but then after all you have been in this exact same game before. It’s always what he wants, you always did what he said you tried reasoning with him in the attack of New York he didn’t listen ‘’you should go and do this plan without me, take over shield, take over Midgard I don’t care’’

‘’you know I can’t do it without you kitten, even going back to take my scepter is to secure that we have future together. You are everything that I have.’’

‘’And why isn’t that enough?! Why is it never enough Loki? You always claim how I mean everything to you, Thor brought you here, you claiming that all you want is spending your days with me but it’s lies, it’s tons of lies’’ you cry and you see that you are wounding him with your words but you can’t stop them from pouring out of your mouth ‘’I am never going to be enough for you, you always need something bigger. You felt out of place your whole life and when you finally met someone who loves you and gives all their devotion to you it wasn’t enough, and we are back to the same situation the two of us together we could make it work but you don’t want that’’

*******

‘’We are almost there’’ looked Natasha at the map with coordinates in front of her ‘’I can’t believe after all this time we are finally going to catch them’’ 

‘’I called in Tony, I don’t want taking any risk, I want them caught’’ she just nodded to Steve in confirmation that she is okay with it, although she was sure they could do it alone.

‘’And why is Fury so sure we would find them here?’’

‘’He said someone very close to them gave him the location.’’

*******

You were sitting in the bathtub lazily drawing circles on your kneecaps after the argument you had with him and after snapping at him. You really did just say to him to go and do the plans on his own. You were always a team, it’s a game you both played, you didn’t wanted him to leave and worst case scenario what if he gets caught you’ll end up blaming yourself for it for the rest of your life. You missed the time when life wasn’t complicated before the attack of New York when you and Loki were free to do whatever you wanted together without having to hide, you dated a whole year and you never had arguments like this, now you were wondering if you could ever have that again with him. You weren’t sure how much time you spend in the bath but the water was getting cold so you decided to get out and put on some clothes. With your back turned to the door you put on your bra and panties not even realizing that Loki is standing on the door watching you, it was when he called out your name that you turn towards him.

‘’Love we need to talk’’ here we go again you didn’t wanted to end up fighting again.

You sat down around the table and Loki handed you a box it smelled so good from inside ‘’I am guessing you are still hungry’’ you nod and open it it’s lasagna with a lot of mushrooms just the way you liked it ‘’Everything with lots of mushrooms, yes I remember’’ he kisses your forehead and sits down next to you ‘’Where did you get this from?’’ ‘’Down from the bakery I conjured some fake money and took the looks of a British man again’’ he makes you chuckle but you are more interested to hear what he has to say.

‘’Listen I really do mean it when I say that you mean everything to me, I might not always show it but it’s the truth’’ you put the fork down and looked in Loki’s eyes, you knew him pretty well and you could tell that he is sincere in what he is saying ‘’The truth is that it is a half ass plan, but I thought if we get it back we can have those agents under our control and that we won’t have to run anymore’’

You put your hand up to stop him from talking and you took a deep breath before you decided to come clean with him yourself ‘’I am sorry for snapping at you. I do not want you going away alone on your own Loki. I was thinking in the bathroom about your plan and it’s not a bad idea, but with your powers being so weak at the moment I am not sure we can pull such a scheme without getting caught’’ he nods to let you know that he has thought of that himself.

‘’I am sorry too for calling you ungrateful bitch I didn’t mean it, I just got so angry I didn’t wanted to hurt you…’’ he didn’t finished the sentence because your head was hung low your hands between your knees he noticed tears running down on your face ‘’hey what is wrong?’’

‘’You said I successfully ran thanks to you, do you also think I was not a good agent?’’

There was confusion written on his face ‘’why would you say that? Of course you were a good agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.’’

‘’My mother said Fury recruited me because he owed my father a favor to keep me safe not because I was good for the job’’ you hear Loki laugh and you are not sure why is he laughing you certainly don’t find the situation funny ‘’Care to explain why you are laughing?’’

‘’You know Fury better than I do right?’’ not exactly sure where he was going with this but you nodded anyway ‘’If you weren’t trained for the job Fury wouldn’t have taken you in and put you on the field with his other agents, he would make you bring coffee or sit on a desk all day long, you know I am right’’ you stand up from your chair went to Loki’s lap and crashed your mouth on his after a while you decided to separate your lips.

‘’Now that the plan for going after the scepter is down the water, what do we do next?’’ asks Loki and you think for a while, something comes to your mind and your rush out of the door, bursting inside your mother’s bedroom, you go through the drawers while Loki is standing at the door watching what are you doing. You open the closet and on the top shelf there is couple of old blankets and pillows, taking them out you unfold the blanket and jackpot just what you were searching for Glock 17 ‘’Wherever we go I am sure I will be needing one of this’’ you roll the gun on your fingers before taking a strong hold of it, it feels good in your hands it comes naturally, you just hoped you haven’t forgotten how to use it since last time you fired one was two and half years ago. 

‘’Listen I was thinking maybe we could cast some illusion say goodbye to your mother, conjure some fake money and stay in a hotel for a while until this whole thing blows over and we can go back to the apartment where you were staying, they probably wouldn't go back there to search so soon’’ it wasn't a bad idea, but you weren't sure your mother will want you to leave so soon, she finally got to spend a little time with you.

‘’There won’t be a need of that’’ your mother’s voice almost made both of you jump from the place where you were standing ‘’mom we didn’t see you come in’’

‘’It’s okay, come down in the kitchen so we can talk over tea’’ you start heading towards the door but Loki finds the whole situation a bit suspicious, he has a bad feeling, the woman walked in on them in her bedroom, her daughter holding a gun and her closet a mess but she says nothing she has a smile on her face inviting them to drink tea with her. It’s a well fabricated smile that is plastered on her face he knows it he has seen that smile many time’s on Odin’s face. Is she not happy with him being there or is there more that she is hiding behind that ‘’I just want to be a good mother’’ look. He sees that you trust her so he decides to trust you and maybe his brain is seeing an enemy in everyone even in the people that are trying to help the two of you. You look back to see if Loki is coming and you see him following you a bit disoriented completely with his own thoughts ‘’is everything okay?’’ you pat his cheek gently he nods giving you a reassuring smile.

You get down in the living room and that’s when your blood freezes in your veins Natasha, Steve and Tony are standing in your mother’s living room. You try to take breath but it’s stuck in your throat grabbing Loki’s hand you squeeze it hard, you see worry in his eyes as well but he was not about to show weakness in front the Midgardian imbeciles (as he liked to call them).

‘’Hello Mr. Pine, Mrs. Pine’’ says Natasha mockingly ‘’looks like we meet again’’ you don’t know what to do so by impulse you raise the gun that was still in your hands at her and then your mother walks in the living room.

‘’I am sorry baby’’ sorrow is obvious in her voice she doesn’t dare to look at either of you ‘’Bad people deserve to be punished, I had to turn you in to Fury’’

You couldn’t believe for a moment you thought that you and your mother for once can have a normal relationship. That you will finally get the mother you deserved a caring loving one, instead she is the one that turned you in, she is the reason you will be arrested, thanks to her you will be imprisoned for the rest of your life by S.H.I.E.L.D and Loki would be send back to Asgard where Odin certainly will kill him.

‘’Bad people, you dare talk about bad people, I am your daughter for god’s sake. And no matter what has happened between us in the past I still trusted you enough to come to you’’

‘’You lost the privilege to call yourself my daughter when you shamed your father’s name and lost all your values to be someone’s whore!’’

Before you managed to say anything back to her bright rainbow colors flashed outside in the garden causing all of you to turn your looks there. Outside in your mother’s garden stood Lady Sif and the warriors three.

‘’oh great’’ muttered Loki before they came in bursting through the main door inside the house.


	8. Quinjet down

There was an obvious quiver in your knees at the moment, which you tried hard to control. You didn’t wanted to seem so weak in front of your enemies, hell you didn’t wanted to seem so weak in front of Loki either and most importantly you didn’t wanted to proof your mother’s words right about you not being qualified for the job you used to do. You were an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. they always rise to the occasion and even if they did fear what they were facing they weren’t going to give advantage to their enemy by showing fear on their faces. You knew that by now Natasha has probably noticed you, nothing ever passed by her. Your mother open the door to the Asgardians and now the living room was very crowded that for a moment you felt claustrophobic.

‘’for a liar god we thought you would be hidden better than this’’ Sif was right for this, while both of you were completely focused on S.H.I.E.L.D. and the moves they made, neither of you remembered that the Asgardians were also looking for you. How could you be so stupid? You weren’t wanted by them but Loki was and if they do bring him back in Asgard he won’t be that lucky to escape from Odin again.

Loki scuffed annoyed at Sif he never liked her or the warrior’s three, they were good warriors but they worshiped and kissed the ground Thor walked on and that annoyed him deadly ‘’I knew I should have banished you from Asgard the moment I stripped Odin of the throne, the stupid mistakes we do’’

‘’Stupid mistake from your side indeed, now let’s go Odin awaits your return’’ they headed your way but Tony stood in the middle separating you from them ‘’uh-uh the fugitives are coming with us. Loki had a chance to stay in Asgardian prison never to return to earth yet he did, means he belongs to us’’

‘’He didn’t come here because he wanted to, he had no other choice, Odin was going to kill him so Thor spared his life’’ Volstagg confirming that Thor brought him to earth put a shocked expressions on Tony’s face, probably wondering what the hell was Thor thinking after knowing what his brother has done.

‘’You four are Thor’s lackeys, Thor spared his brother’s life, why are you here to bring him to justice?’’ that was the first words you spoke ever since they came inside your mother’s house ‘’we have to bring him, we don’t want to face banishment from Asgard. Odin might not do that to Thor again, but he won’t have a problem doing it to us’’ explained Sif.

‘’We won’t risk it to save that weasel’s life’’ laughed out Fandral mockingly at Loki ‘’Gentlemen if I may’’ stepped in Natasha interrupting Fandral’s annoying laughing, but now he got busy checking out Natasha’s perfectly shaped body in her black widow suit which made Steve roll his eyes at him.

‘’Let us take the prisoners back with us in New York…’’ she obviously noticed Fandral’s look on her so she got closer to him, putting on a seductive flirtatious voice and eyes, putting her hand on his shoulder ‘’only for couple of days, until our boss questions them and we don’t lose our jobs, then you can have the Asgardian, do we have a deal?’’

‘’No, he comes with us now!’’ shouted Sif ‘’Three days that is all we are asking for, then do whatever you want with him’’ meddled in Steve, but again got a negative answer from Hogun. For a moment there they all started talking in the same time arguing what to do that no one really paid attention what to do with the two of you. You give Loki a squeeze on the hand and slowly retreated to the back door where you could possibly escape from. The moment Loki opened the back door something flew over your heads knocking the door shut again. It was Steve’s shield ‘’don’t even try’’ turning around rapidly you fired a shot right beside Steve’s left ear, no one expected that not even Loki.

That got Natasha very angry, causing her to use a Taser disk on you, you fell on the ground shaking from the big electric shock that was going through your body. Both of you were aware that you can’t defeat all seven of them but you were not going to go down without a fight like some cowards. Throwing his dagger at Widow, she managed to move in time but Fandral didn’t stabbing him in the right side of his abdomen.

‘’No!’’ the Asgardians all went kneeling down by Fandral but Tony wasted no time, he immediately used his hand repulsor on Loki knocking him down on some dishes in the kitchen.

‘’You got three days!’’ said Sif to Tony before they went outside leaving to seek help for Fandral back in Asgard.

‘’Let’s take them in’’ said Steve.

‘’When you take her back to S.H.I.E.L.D. are you going to kill her?’’ your mother was speaking with Natasha, she wanted you imprisoned to pay for your crimes but she didn’t wanted for you to be killed.

‘’I don’t know, I don’t know what punishment will Fury decide on her, but I can tell you it won’t be good’’ answered Natasha honestly ‘’but why worry you are the one who called Fury in the first place.’’

*******

Last thing you remembered was that you were lying down on your mother’s living room floor before you lost consciousness. What happened, where were you? You opened your eyes and realized that you can’t move your hands properly, that’s when you noticed a pair of handcuffs on you and on Loki too who was sitting next to you awake. You looked at him to try to read what he was feeling from his face, but nothing. He had a cold dead expression on his face not giving away any emotion and you didn’t know what to make of it. He looked directly in your face and still nothing. You were in a Quinjet flying back to New York. You had been in one of these before when you were on a mission together with Maria Hill you used to admire her and the way she works. No one was talking, the journey for now was pretty quiet, you didn’t know how much time did pass until you regained your consciousness so you weren’t sure how close to New York are you but you needed to say this to Steve who was standing in the back of the Quinjet together with Tony while Natasha was the pilot.

‘’Steve…’’ he ignored you ‘’Steve please I need to tell you something’’ he huffed out angrily and turned to you ‘’what, what could you possibly want to tell me?’’ you stood up went to him and touched his arm softly ‘’Steve, please don’t let the Asgardians take Loki when they come back in three days’’ ironic chuckle filled the air, chuckle that was coming out of Steve ‘’Why am I not surprised that the only reason you would want to talk with me is to save your boyfriend for whatever punishment his father has for him’’

‘’You don’t understand, If Loki is brought back to Asgard Odin won’t imprison him he will burn him alive, so please Steve I am asking you to keep him as a prisoner in S.H.I.E.L.D like me’’

‘’A deal is a deal, we promised them three days there is nothing I can do about it, besides don’t worry where Loki would be, Fury will imprison you for life and you won’t get to see him no matter if he is on earth or Asgard’’ Steve wasn’t a person to speak out of pettiness or enjoyment to hurt someone else, you knew that he was just being honest with you.

‘’I don’t care if I see him or not at least I will know that he is ali…’’ you were interrupted in the middle of the sentence because the Quinjet shook making you lose control bumping your body from Steve’s who was standing in front of you.

‘’I am sorry I lost my balance because of these damn cuffs on my hands’’ he nodded quickly and went to Natasha ‘’was that just a normal turbulence?’’ she just nodded not saying anything keeping focus on the path in front of her.

You sat down next to Loki just when the Quinjet started to shake awfully much again ‘’is this normal!?’’ screamed out Steve holding the wall for balance ‘’not really’’ there was panic in Natasha’s voice.

‘’I’ll fly outside and check if everything is alright with the engine’’ said Tony closing the mask and flying out of the backdoor.

Panic was over taking you that the Quinjet will crash, better to be taken back to Nick Fury then to be dead in a crash. ‘’Steve I am losing control of the Quinjet, it’s like some other force has the hands on the wheel turning me to the opposite direction.’’

The whole Quinjet shook even more now ‘’Do an emergency landing’’ you shouted from the back ‘’I can’t, we are being sucked towards that direction, I don’t have the power in here anymore’’ you knew Natasha is an excellent pilot and she doesn’t make mistakes like this which made you worry even more about what was going on.

‘’Can’t you at least put us over land?’’ asked Steve

‘’I am trying’’

Tony was outside flying past the Quinjet nothing there suggested that something was wrong, all engines were working perfectly, there was no storm or strong wind, yet Tony noticed that the jet is being pulled on a totally different direction to where it was heading. But it wasn’t only the jet he was being pulled over there too by a very strong force.

‘’Rogers do you hear me?’’

‘’Yes, is there something wrong?’’

‘’Nothing with the Quinjet but something is definitely happening on the outside. You are definitely going to crash. It would be safer if you jumped you are over water. I will try to…’’ Tony didn’t finish the sentence because the connection was lost, he looked around all in panic but the Quinjet was nowhere in sight ‘’Steve, Natasha!’’ Tony continue to shout but there was no answer on the other side of the line. Strong wind started to blow and he was being pulled by the same thing the Quinjet was ‘’Jarvis maximum capacity!’’ Tony managed to escape from danger, now he was just standing over the water searching for his friends but there was not any sign of them, he went flying in the city but no luck followed him there either.

No one from the four of you knew what happened, the Quinjet was going down with a very fast speed and soon you were going to crash ‘’Brace yourself for impact’’ even with all the turning and shaking you managed to notice that you were no longer above water it was land beneath you.

‘’Free us from the cuffs’’ shouted Loki to Steve but none of you were stable enough to stand properly, there was no way he was going to hit a lock with a key right now.

Loki threw himself on the ground, grabbed your hand and pulled your body on his. No matter where and how you crash his body could take the impact, yours however not as much. He hoped that he could at least ease the crush on you with his body, enough for you to survive. He was not going to let you get hurt, he was going to protect you, you were all he got and he was not going to lose you in such a terrible accident.

‘’No matter what happens, know that I love you’’

‘’I love you too Lok…’’ you didn’t finish the sentence because blackness colored up your world and for the second time that day you lost consciousness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go (set in the past) and i am done with the first part of this story.


	9. Birthday Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter set in the past, i honestly love writing the ones that are in the past and i'll try to add more in part 2 of this fanfiction. After this chapter we will find out what happened with Reader, Loki, Steve and Natasha.  
> The p.o.v will change in this chapter

**Four years ago**

**_Loki’s P.O.V._ **

****He never liked Midgardians, he grew even less fond of them when he found out that Thor’s heart belonged to one. He couldn’t wrap his mind around it, his stupid oaf of a brother could have any immortal goddess he wanted and yet he decided that he wants to be with a stupid mortal. Not only did he fall in love with one but he did a complete 360 ever since he met her. Jane Foster that woman that has soften his brother, now that he is on earth maybe he should pay her a visit and play around with her just to annoy Thor some more. That wouldn’t be wise, Thor knew he died and he needed to stay well hidden from him if he wanted his plan to work, that meant having to hide himself from Heimdall’s eyes with his own magic. He just couldn’t see it, yes some Midgardians were pretty but they were certainly no worth the fuss especially to an immortal god, what’s the point anyway his stupid mortal will die and Thor will be left with nothing. He wanted that thought to give him joy and happiness thinking of Thor suffering but sadly satisfaction was not in his nature and he didn’t know why but that thought seemed kind a sad. Why should he care, it’s not like he is going to have to deal with losing a mortal lover or it’s not like he is going to allow himself to fall for one in the first place. They were weak, fragile and soon enough they all would be beneath him.

He might not have liked Midgardians or Midgard in general but he was glad that he was here now, instead of where he fell after Thor threw him through the wormhole. He did have some freedom in here at least for now. He knew it wouldn’t last for long though and that soon enough they will be back in his head again, so he needed to start working on a plan. The sooner he got the Tesseract he will have his war, he will get to rule with the people on Midgard and will have the black order off his back. He needed his plan to work, he was not afraid to die but he certainly didn’t wanted to die by their hands if he failed to do this. Rumor had it that the Tesseract was in the hands of Shield at the moment.

Tonight was the night he decided to learn more about Shield, its agents and to see if he could crack any information from some of them, and he knew exactly what bar was their hangout place from watching two agents the previous days.

**_Reader’s P.O.V._ **

****You had people come up to you wishing you happy birthday all day long. You were one of the youngest agents in Shield being only twenty two but you were accepted very well from nearly all of them, they were very fond of you. You were pretty skilled, although your grandmother wanted for you to become a doctor or a lawyer you spend too much time training, hitting the gym your mind set on joining the police force. That’s when you were recruited by Shield, enhancing your skills further by having Natasha train you at the gun range, and on your fighting skills. After joining Shield you met with Steve Rogers at the gym where you trained and became friends almost immediately. You tried hard to include Steve into the modern world he was not used to, and today you had invited him to hang out with you and couple of your friends from work to celebrate your birthday in these bar where you usually went to when you had free time.

‘’I am so glad you decided to join us tonight Steve, it’s not really like you’’ you pulled you chair closer to Steve so you can talk a bit.

‘’Well I did sleep for 70 years, it’s time to live a bit’’ he was just looking at you for a while and then turn to his side ‘’oh I almost forgot, I got this for your birthday…’’ it was a book of myths and legends ‘’I know it’s not the best gift for a lady, but I didn’t know it’s your birthday and I didn’t even had any money or knew what stuff you like and…’’

‘’Steve I love it, I love to read…’’ you open the book and went through the pages quickly, saw some of your favorite myths inside ‘’honestly you didn’t even had to get me anything, it means a lot that you came here tonight’’ you gave him a quick hug and ordered drinks for all your friends, first round being on you since it was your birthday. The drinks arrived at your table, you took what you ordered and saw that one of your closer friends Felicity stood up with drink in her hand making a speech, pointing her drink at you.

‘’I really hope that you had an amazing day so far and things went your way, get older but don’t change too much cause I like the way you are now. May the coming year be a good one and bring you lots of happiness and love. Happy Birthday and cheers’’

Clinking glasses with everyone you took a sip out of your dry white Riesling before placing the glass back on the table ‘’Wow guys I just wanted to say, thank you for the amazing wishes and gifts I am so glad you could come and…’’ you stopped thinking for a second ‘’for the ones who didn’t appear sucks for them cause we are going to have so much fun’’ you didn’t know if what you said was funny but they seemed to be laughing.

*******

_**Loki’s P.O.V.** _

****Oh wow this were the people that are assigned with protection of Midgard, they are doomed no doubt about it. These clowns in here are agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. he thought he would have some challenge but as the night kept passing by he was surer than ever that this will be a pretty simple tasks. If he only knew where they hid the Tesseract, but he was pretty confident in himself and thought that he will draw it out soon enough from some of these people and even if they don’t tell him willingly he could always use the scepter on them. He sat on the bar watching the birthday girl dance on some weird Midgardian music with two of the other girls her behavior obviously influenced by the alcohol she drank earlier that night. She was pretty, very pretty unlike other Midgardian girls he has seen, his attention was drawn to this one. _‘’No stop it’’_ he thought to himself _‘’you only find her attractive because there is no one now to go in bed with you.’’_

And even with these thoughts he found himself having hard time to move his look from her. Damn it, he was thinking like his stupid oaf of a brother. No that wasn’t it, Thor fell in love with one of these pathetic mortals, and he wanted to fuck this one nothing more. For a moment there he imagined her sway her hips seductively like that on his lap, teasing her entrance with his cock, biting his lower lips he felt himself grow hard on the mortal, but was totally snapped out of his imagination when he heard two of the men that were with her talk.

‘’What a freak…’’ said the first guy in disgust

‘’You actually like this crap?’’ he heard what her name is for the first time tonight when the second man asked her mockingly about the book that one of her friend’s gave to her as a present.

’Yes I do, let it go guys’’ damn even the texture of her voice was sweet and alluring like her.

‘’What did you read anyway that disgust you so much?’’ asked some very muscular fellow, he instantly disliked him he reminded him too much of Thor and Valhalla knew he did not needed reminders of him, soon like the rest of Midgard Thor will fall too.

What!? He almost broke the glass he held in his hand. Is this how Midgard represented him!? Yes Odin had an eight legged horse but he certainly did not give birth to it. God if he already didn’t hated this stupid planet enough, simple minded fools. First thing he will do when win over Midgard will be to find the author of the book and kill him for writing him in such a disrespectful. degrading way.

‘’This is really your favorite god? The dude with a horse for a child?’’

‘’Yes he is, Loki is an interesting character, besides chill out its just myths…it’s not like Loki is real and he really gave a birth to a horse’’ so ‘’I am her favorite god’’ thought Loki, looks like he find what agent he should go after, he anyway made plans to bed her, he might as well get information out of her one way or another. 

**_Reader’s P.O.V._ **

****The night was passing by soon, you finished another glass, left it on the table and went to Steve.

‘’Are you having fun?’’

‘’Tonight was nice’’ you knew he was lying but at least he was trying. You knew all this is strange to him, you knew he is not used to your ways but he was a friend and you did wanted him here tonight. U2’s ‘’with or without’’ started playing that was one of your favorite songs, you wanted to dance on it but you didn’t like the dudes who just made fun of you for liking something simple as a book, so you turned to Steve.

‘’Dance with me Steve?’’

‘’I don’t know how, I’ll probably be stepping on your new shoes all the time’’

‘’That is alright, I don’t care about my shoes, besides I am not a class A dancer myself’’ you try giving him a sad puppy eye look to see if that would work on him ‘’it’s one of my favorite songs, don’t deny a birthday girl her wish Steve’’

‘’Only because it’s your birthday’’ chuckled Steve

You took his hand and went on the podium. Even though some of your colleagues have mistaken your feelings and intentions for Steve thinking you are falling for him, there was truly nothing happening between the two of you. Everything you had with Steve was platonic, in fact you recently got out of a relationship. It wasn’t a very serious one but you did like the guy. You put your hands on Steve’s shoulders and placed his hand on your back since he really didn’t know how to dance or where to even put his hands and you started to sway to the rhythm of the music. He was going out of rhythm but he was giving an effort to keep up with the music and you.

‘’You are not a bad teacher’’

‘’Well I’ve had worse students than you’’ you started laughing ‘’okay you are the first guy I am teaching how to dance, don’t focus too much on it just enjoy it’’

He gave a quick fragile smile to you and you instantly knew where his mind is going ‘’I am truly sorry Steve that you didn’t get the chance to have this dance with Peggy, instead you are stuck here dancing with me’’

‘’You are my friend, I don’t mind dancing with you’’ he got quiet for a second and then added ‘’you are also stuck here dancing with me instead of your boyfriend…I am sorry things didn’t work out between the two of you’’

‘’Maybe it’s for the best it ended, I did like him but I saw no future in our relationship’’ you looked on the side and saw a beautiful woman with long black hair staring at you at Steve from the bar she looked like she is enjoying the song that played, you looked couple of seconds in her directions and then turned to Steve again ‘’I just feel like I was meant for bigger, greater things in life, I know this might sound crazy but I have a feeling something big is about to happen Steve’’

‘’I fell in ice in 1945 woke up 66 years later, do you honestly think that something sounds crazy to me?’’

‘’We’ll both find love again Steve, I promise’’

‘’Of course you will you are smart and beautiful, me I am not sure I want that life anymore, the guy who had a shot at that life went in the ice long time ago’’

‘’You will find someone to love again Steve listen to me, the right person could be just around the corner’’ the song ended and you gave a little hug to Steve ‘’I am gonna go to the bar and get a bottle of water.’’

You went to the bar sit on one stool and ordered a bottle of sparkling water, you didn’t know why but the woman sitting on the stool next to your give you a nervous uneasy feeling, you knew she is watching you at the moment feeling like you are under a microscope.

‘’Your boyfriend is very handsome’’ she started up the conversation, you raised your head up looking at her. For a moment you lost yourself in her beautifully shaped eyes that looked like two exquisite priceless emeralds. You have never been attracted to girls, but this woman was everything you wished you were. Waist long raven hair, sharp defined facial feature, especially her jawline. Dressed in a dark green knee short dress with a golden belt on the waist the dress was doing miracles for her petite hourglass body and her long legs.

‘’That was not my boyfriend, that was Steve he is a friend’’ you managed to notice that the woman is checking you out, staring down at your breast not very discreetly or showing any shame that you noticed her.

‘’where I come from friendships between men and women don’t often work without turning to something more sexual’’ her voice was so elegant, her firm breast showing from the cleavage of her dress.

‘’And where are you from?’’ you weren’t attracted to her although she seemed to be to you, but there was something so charming about her.

‘’I am not from around here, I am from far away’’ placing her hand on your bare knee she had the softest skin ‘’do you like him?’’

‘’No I don’t think of him that way’’ her hand went a little bit higher on your leg, reaching your thighs you caught her wrist ‘’I’m flattered, but I am not interested in girls that way’’

‘’I am sorry that was terribly rude and impolite from me, you are just very attractive’’ oh wow you must be prettier than you thought if a woman like this was interested in you and telling you how attractive you are. Even though you said no, you felt incredibly hot in the moment. If you weren’t going to experiment with her you would never do it with another girl. Before you managed to come up with any reply you heard Felicity shouting out your name.

‘’Come on let’s go, it’s getting late I thought we could split a cab’’

You just nodded to her, letting her know that you are coming. Finishing off the sparkling water you paid the bartender, put on your jacket and turned to the lady sitting there ‘’Goodbye, see you around sometimes’’ she gave you a little wave while sipping on her martini. You got out of the bar and Felicity was waiting at you at the pavement.

‘’Did you just flirted with a girl?’’

‘’I think she flirted with me more’’

‘’You little wild minx’’ laughed out Felicity, before the two of you got inside a cab together.

**_Loki’s P.O.V._ **

****He threw some fake money at the bartender that he just conjured up and left the club. He might not like them but he gotta give it to the Midgardians for the different types of alcoholic beverages they make. In Asgard all they drink was wine and ale, but in here they had hundreds of different alcoholic drinks and they all tasted fine. They did not influence his mind like they do on the mortals but they were stronger than ale for sure. Getting out of the bar he transformed into his usual self. Tightening his black tie he started walking down the pavement to the apartment where he was staying by making the previous resident move out.

‘’See you soon sweet girl’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed the number of hits grew pretty much when I posted the last chapter, and I am really grateful for it.


	10. After the crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't posted in more than a month, but to be honest i was really stuck on this chapter. I must have rewritten it ten times and i am still not completely pleased with how it went, but i can't rewrite it again. I promise I will post another chapter by the end of the week because of how much i delayed this one :/
> 
> P.S. Thank you so much for 1500 hits on this fanfiction, someone said to me it's not enough hits for how much it takes to write a chapter, but i am more than grateful considering there were only three people in the world that have read what I wrote before.

Your whole body ached, you felt battered and bruised, not being able to open your eyelids. What just happened, where were you? Wind was gently harassing your face and although your eyes couldn’t open you knew the sun was shining bright.

‘’Am I dead? Is this the light at the end of the tunnel people are speaking about?’’ you thought to yourself.

‘’Am I going to be reunited with my dad soon? Is this how heaven looks like?’’ so many questions were burning inside your head. It certainly didn’t feel like heaven there wasn’t a part on your body that didn’t ache and the air around you smelled pretty bad like something was decaying. And then there was another thought, you knew you will never have the chance to enter the gates of heaven after what you have done.

You heard crashing all around like stuff were falling out of the sky and then you heard a familiar female’s voice. It was Natasha Romanoff, everything came rushing back to you. Your mother’s betrayal, getting arrested, crashing with the quinjet that was probably the reason behind the pain in your body. Even though you were completely disoriented and in pain you were happy that you survived, if it wasn’t for Loki and his body to take the full impact of the crash you probably would have been dead. Loki is he alive, did he survive the crash?

‘’What have you done?! Is this another one of your schemes Loki?’’ yelled Natasha angrily but was greeted by a cold chuckle for a response. Although not being able to move you felt the weight fall of your shoulder once you heard Loki’s voice.

‘’It’s not my doing you pathetic mewling quim, I don’t care about you or Steve but I wouldn’t risk her life like that’’ Loki angrily pointed with his finger at the place where you were still laying, he couldn’t believe that after crashing the plane Natasha still had the guts to blame it on him.

‘’Is she even alive?’’ asked Steve, was that worry you detected in his voice?

‘’I had no choice, I was being pulled here, still seems like your magic to me’’ Natasha defended herself against Loki, but couldn’t help feel guilty. She was the one flying the quinjet and now was questioning herself if she lost control of it or they really were sucked in by something very powerful, something that wasn’t in her power to stop it.

‘’Will you two please chill out, we don’t know what is going on, we don’t know where we are, let’s not start throwing blame at each other right away’’

‘’Steve is right, as much as we don’t like it working together now might be our only option’’ at the sound of your voice Loki rushed towards you taking you gently in his hug, kissing your temple ‘’don’t ever scare me like that baby’’ putting your hands around Loki you were trying to hold your own weight while your legs shook like a leaf.

‘’We are going to be alright darling, we are both alive, we will find a way out of her’’ Loki reassured you, hearing this words come out of his mouth was sure making you feel braver.

Natasha knew Loki cared for you a lot but it was still a pretty weird picture to see. How can someone who tried to make her entire kin into his subjects care for one of them so much, that his biggest worry is, if she is alive. You look up and more stuff were coming down from the sky, from lost parts, dead birds, garbage. It seems like they were coming down from the exactly same hole where your quinjet crashed.

‘’What is that? Why are there so many stuff falling from the sky’’ asked Steve, all your looks directed there.

‘’It’s probably a wormhole, but I don’t think the one we fell through is the only one throughout space’’ Loki pointed down in the pile of garbage at something that looked like an alien spaceships ‘’this certainly didn’t come from your planet’’

‘’Great, so we are stuck in a planet full of garbage’’ said Natasha sarcastically ‘’there must be more than this, we must find a way out and back to earth, if we came here there must be other living creatures’’ she looked down on the quinjet who was left in pieces. You were certainly not going to get out of here by flying that, if there was a way out in the first place.

‘’If any of the others that crashed like us on this planet were lucky to survive’’ the moment you finished your thought you heard loud engines coming from behind you a foreign flying ship landed on the ground and the doors opened, From inside came out weird looking people, if they were people in the first place wearing robes, hoods, masks, they looked weird to you and you were sure you looked just as strange to them. Around thirty of them came out closing in on your in a circle.

‘’Are you food or fighter?’’ Loki furrowed his brows not liking either of the suggestions ‘’we are neither, we are Asgardian royalty who lost their ship here’’ he quickly wraps a lie.

‘’Did you hear that boys, Asgardian royalty who are lost’’ they all started laughing at you with ironic chuckles ‘’means they are food, we heard royalty taste better, but we never had the chance to try it….’’ He turned to you with an ugly smile plaster on his face and added ‘’until today’’ 

What? Food? What sort of planet did you fall onto? Not five minutes passed and the people here already put an apple in your mouth, ready to roast you and feast on you. Were they starving? Was eating human flesh normal in here? You knew the four of you are not going down without a fight. They were closing in on you and before you know it Steve’s shield was flying at their heads, Loki’s clones were all over the place putting up a fight, you quickly grabbed for your gun, but it was no longer there. Damn Steve, Natasha and Tony must have took them when they took you in, three of them were running towards you and you started to panic.

‘’Loki!’’ shouting loud enough to catch’s Loki attention, he turned around passing ones of his daggers towards you. You caught the dagger midair aiming for your enemy’s chest but he was too close catching you by the wrist, oh shit you were definitely going to die, great proof to everyone how weak you are by dying in the first five minutes on this place. The grip on your wrist loosen and he fell on the ground shaking. Natasha was standing behind him and you realized she must have used her widow’s bite on him. You nodded quickly in a sign of saying thank you and turned around to finish the ones that were near you. Slitting the throat of your enemy, you noticed the man that fell dead by Loki’s hands had frost bites on his hand. Where did that come from? But soon your attention was distracted when you noticed that Loki is bleeding from the right side of the abdomen.

‘’Loki you are bleeding’’ you made your way towards him, but he continue with his fighting not responding anything or even acknowledging your presence. After couple of minutes all of them were either dead or knocked out.

Steve went to one of the man that were wake on the ground and picked him up by his robes ‘’who runs this place? Where are all the people’’

Putting his hands up in surrender ‘’he is called the Grandmaster, let me live and I will take you to him’’ squeaked the man like a helpless little mouse caught in a trap.

‘’Do we trust him?’’ turned Steve to the rest of you ‘’it’s not like he can do something against the four us’’ replied Natasha.

All four of you entered his ship not knowing what to expect from this place or from this so-called grandmaster, but you were more worried seeing Loki bleed than for anything else.

‘’Loki you were bleeding, are you hurt?’’ taking his hands in yours you put your head in the crook of his neck ‘’I am not hurt, he just grazed me a little, nothing a god can’t handle’’ he chuckled kissing your forehead.

‘’Why can’t we escape in this ship?’’ turned Steve to look at Loki, no matter if he liked it or not Loki was the only one between the four of you who had any experience with space ‘’this ship is similar to the ones you have on Midgard. It won’t withstand going into a wormhole, the amount of energy will destroy it leaving us to freeze to death somewhere in space’’ 

‘’So Asgardian Royalty huh? I don’t think your father and Thor will agree with that, seeing you are a fugitive’’ said Natasha to Loki, who got irritated the moment she started to speak

‘’Do you feel like surviving or not? They do not need to know that here’’ he hissed back pointing one of his daggers to her, while she remained with a cold face.

‘’I plan on surviving and going back to earth where I still would hand you two to S.H.I.E.L.D.’’ you knew Natasha is never going to let this go, she does not forget or forgive ‘’Now you finally got the chance to place yourself king of Asgard but how is that helping us in this situation.’’

‘’Well unlike your worthless mortal planet, Asgard home of the gods have lot more to offer and surely the king of the place can strike up a deal or two and hopefully get us out of here’’ while Loki was explaining his plan to you, you realized that he has casted an illusion on all four of you and to the outside world you looked like you are wearing Asgardian attire in reality you were still in your Midgard clothes.

Wow you actually looked gorgeous in a dark green dress with little bit gold on it. You looked like a princess. Loki’s princess. If only you two were free to live the way you two wanted you probably would be in the golden castle of Asgard lying peacefully in Loki’s arms. Making love to each other for hours to pass. Tears were forming in your eyes by the mere thought because you knew that, that can only exist as a fantasy and nothing more. Loki couldn’t take you in his home, no mortal belonged in the realm of the gods and by this point Loki also didn’t belong there and you couldn’t stay happy on Midgard either because everyone was on your backs. But it was nice to dream that you could have that live. Maybe things will work out for Loki one day his life was long, maybe he will reunite with his brother in Asgard and maybe he will find an immortal goddess for him, but you’ll probably be long gone by then.

‘’Hey, what is wrong?’’ without even realizing your cheek was wet and you realized that you have been crying and of course Loki noticed you ‘’Nothing I am fine’’ you tried lying, but he was the god of tricks and lies you couldn’t possibly lie to him. He gave you a disapproving, scolding look that said ‘’don’t lie to me’’ but before he managed to say anything the man told you, you arrived at the destination. You exhaled being thankful that you don’t have to explain yourself to Loki.

The place was insane, you were happy to be away from the garbage but seeing so many different races of people, talking rocks and many other humanoids that you have never seen in your life was freaking you out even more. You closed the space between you and Loki feeling the confidence that you had a second ago fade away. You turn to look at Steve and Natasha and saw that they are freaked out as much as you were, only Loki seemed to not mind this or even if he did he was definitely not showing it.

‘’So we just walk through this door and the leader of this place will meet us there?’’ he asked the man that brought you till here, he just quickly nodded and then Loki cut his throat open. He turned to you and saw that you had a questionable look on your face ‘’he tried to eat us I didn’t like that, he also might have heard our conversation with agent Romanoff about Asgardian royalty, can’t risk blowing our cover’’

‘’Wait if we are Asgardian royalty why are me and Natasha dressed like this’’ realized Steve and when you looked at them again you also realized that they were not wearing fancy clothes like you and Loki.

‘’Who said anything about you two being royalty?’’ gave Loki one of his wicked smiles to Steve and enter through the door. The whole hall went quiet and they were now all trying to have a glance at the new foreigners who came on this planet. They were all starring at you for a moment, you were sure that they haven’t seen many humans till now and this was a pretty strange picture to them, you felt like a caged animal, you felt the anger build up in you but you knew you can’t do anything about it. You pushed your nails into Loki’s palm trying to calm down. But the scene didn’t lasted for too long after they all had a good look at all four of you they all went back in their casual conversations with drink in their hands as nothing was happening.

You walked in a straight line, on both sides were what you assumed guards dressed in red and yellow colors, holding weapons in their hands and at the end of the line higher than all the rest was placed a throne, a fake throne for a fake king. Once you made it there you saw this man called the grandmaster dressed in a long golden robe with blue on it, blue line over lower lip, white hair.

A serious look was plastered on his face while he scanned the four of you head to toe, the entire hall went silent and just when things started to get to intimidating the Grandmaster serious expression changed flashing you a big welcoming smile.

‘’Well, well if it isn’t our newest guests…’’ he beamed with excitement ‘’I couldn’t wait to meet you, rumor is you are Asgardian royalty’’

What?! How did he know!? You met no one else except the creeps that tried to feast on you. He noticed your shocked expressions and he dramatically tried to explain ‘’I am afraid word travels fast on this place, faster than on any other you’ll get used to it. So now do confirm is this rumor true?’’

‘’The rumor is indeed true Grandmaster’’ confirmed Loki with a polite smile on his face ‘’How exciting’’ tapping his fingers from one another he came closer to you ‘’and what is the name of our king?’’

‘’King Loki’’ Grandmaster turned his look on you now ‘’my, my and who is this lovely looking creature?’’

Loki introduced you as his queen and Queen of all of Asgard ‘’very handsome creature’’

‘’Yes, yes she is, but I am quite the possessive husband’’ Loki didn’t like the way the man looked at you his eyes filled with lust, and you knew he is trying to protect you, but he wasn’t far off point though. He was possessive of you, one of the first questions he asked you after being reunited with him was if other man have touched you.

‘’And the red haired beauty behind you is?’’ Natasha barely hold it together to not roll her eyes at him and the way he was staring at both of you.

‘’Those are Steve and Natasha our most trusted and royal servants. Natasha has always been the queen’s personal maid and I trust Steve with anything’’ Loki knew Natasha and Steve wouldn’t like the idea of being their servants, so he will certainly enjoy to annoy them with it.

‘’You must be truly generous King Loki, if you put so much trusts into simple servants, anyway tell me how did you crash on Sakaar? 

‘’We were traveling to Alfheim, home of the Light Elves, we were summoned to an urgent meeting, but there were some damages that needed to be repaired on the bifrost, and on our way to Alfheim we were thrown into a completely different location, fell into a wormhole that brought us here’’ Loki was the only one explaining this stuff to the grandmaster since he introduced himself as the king and also because he was the only one that could wrap up lies of Asgard.

‘’I understand, I would like to have a word in private with the king and queen’’

Steve and Natasha left the hall breathing out in relief. They were quiet for a moment before Steve broke the silence ‘’well that didn’t go so bad’’

‘’Yes, except I will kill Loki for introducing us as his servants’’

‘’Oh I would definitely help’’ chuckled Steve ‘’though now we will have to learn something about Asgard, we can’t go around completely clueless’’

‘’Yeah I know’’ She put her head into her hands and added ‘’I can’t believe what is happening’’

‘’Same, but we will be fine’’

‘’I know that, I am just not sure if we will ever see earth again’’ shaking her head in disbelieve she added ‘’Karma is a funny thing you know, the two people we ran after are not the two people we have to work together with to survive all of these’’

‘’Yes, but I do not trust Loki, nor do I trust her, they’ll be looking over for their heads’’ Natasha nodded in approval ‘’I don’t trust them either, it’s you and me left to look for ourselves, just like they will for themselves’’

The door opened and you and Loki came into the hallway with another girl next to you who was a servant in the place, ready to show you to your rooms.

‘’What do you think the grandmaster meant when he said we owed him?’’ you asked Loki

‘’He is probably after a treasure or something, but whatever he wants it won’t be a problem I can give him anything’’

You were shown to your rooms, one room was for you and Loki and the other room that was not as fancy as yours was for Steve and Natasha.

After the main hall got empty except for the Grandmaster and his right hand a woman called Topaz.

‘’So why are we being so gracious to our new guests? What do they have that we don’t in here?’’ asked Topaz curious. They had everything they ever needed in here, they had more money than anyone would ever need in five lifetimes and he certainly wasn’t this gracious with them just because they were royalty.

‘’Because Topaz, he is the King of Asgard, and even I over here on Sakaar have heard of Asgard’s secret vault. An object from that vault could certainly come in handy.’’


	11. Far from home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I promised here is another chapter this week :)

The room you and Loki were given must have been twice the size of your previous apartment, with a soft big California King Size bed and a bathroom that you can play baseball in if you want. On the other side of the room there was a shelf with all kinds of different liquors, you went to look at them and felt your hand reaching out for one. No you thought to yourself stopping your hand midair, you needed to keep a clear head if you want to get out of this place. If the rooms on Sakaar were so big and well accustomed you couldn’t even begin to imagine how a room in the golden castle of Asgard would look like.

That morning a servant from the place came in bringing you breakfast in your room. You certainly didn’t expected that, nor were you used for someone else to bring you breakfast. You always did these things yourself.

‘’Thank you very much, but you didn’t had to do that’’ you told the woman politely.

‘’It’s no trouble at all, It is my pleasure…’’ you noticed she is looking at the bed where Loki was still sleeping peacefully checking out his naked torso ‘’besides these are compliments from the Grandmaster, to the king and queen of Asgard’’

After leading her through the exit door she caught one last glance at Loki who you didn’t know was wake now. Rolling your eyes you shut the door annoyed when you heard a tease from the other side of the room ‘’there, there darling let the woman have a look, I assure you, you still got me all to yourself’’

Of course he is wake and had to see you get annoyed over other women fawning over his body, pulling a smirk on your lips you whisk your way to the bed ‘’oh really?’’ climbing under the sheets, you licked his naked body, slowly starting to rub on his manhood, but for some reason he caught your wrist slowing down your movements.

‘’Darling there is nothing in the world that I would love to do more right now, but I need to go, socialize a bit and find out if we can escape’’ giving him a disappointed frown you got off him arms crossed over your chest ‘’I swear I will make it up to you when I come back’’

‘’You better’’ putting both his hands around your waist he pushed you back in bed and started to tickle you while sucking on your neck

‘’God no, stop it Loki! Stop!’’ you tried kicking with your back leg but he caught in his hand. You didn’t like to be tickled, in fact you hated tickling ‘’Loki I do not find this amusing, I swear I will punch you if you continue’’

Placing himself between your legs and throwing them on his shoulders he stopped with the tickling. Inserting his hand inside your panties tracing a line on your lips with his finger he gave you a surprised look ‘’damn baby you are already so wet for me’’

‘’I thought you don’t have time’’ he smirked and swiftly took your panties throwing them on the ground ‘’Loki that was my only pair, I don’t have any clothes here’’

‘’I don’t think you will need much panties in those dresses’’ you looked on the chair near the wardrobe an there were plenty of dresses left for you there by someone and new clothes for Loki as well. This place is super weird you thought to yourself.

‘’Now where were we’’ teased Loki pressing hard on your clit, making you gasp ‘’seeing how eager you are, I can always make time for my best girl’’

Before you know it Loki’s head was down between your legs licking long lines on your inner lips, while his long hair tickled your inner thighs. You visibly shook on the bed, god you needed him so badly. You were the one who started playing with him first yet he choose to focus on your pleasure first. Circling his tongue on your clit you moaned out loud ‘’God Loki!’’ you didn’t care if you were loud or if anyone heard you. Who in here had the right to question the queen and king of Asgard and what they were doing in their private bedroom. You could get use to a role like this even if it is only for you too moan as loud as you want. 

Loki certainly knew how to treat you like one. You were sure your thighs would have red marks from how hard his fingers had their grip on them. Sucking on your clit fast your moans increased, entering one finger inside of you, you started rocking your hips gently and then soon followed a second finger ‘’Fuck Loki, I need all of you, inside me’’ but he ignored your request, continuing to suck on you. After his third finger entered inside of you, you started rocking your hips fast and hard riding his face shamelessly.

‘’Loki I am going to come’’ you felt the pressure build up in your body, your butt clenching, one hand in a tight grip in his hair the other gripping the clean white sheet beside you. Riding his face even faster you felt like exploding, and in the next seconds Incredible waves of pleasure crashed over you screaming Loki’s name. After lapping your juices he pulled his fingers out, licking them clean as well.

Raising his head from between your legs his mouth was glistening wet ‘’baby you taste delicious’’ before you had time to return the favor he stood up from the bed to clean himself and dress up, while you still lay trying to calm down from the intense orgasm you just received.

Before Loki left the room he turned to look at you then the dish full of food ‘’you know you should have something to eat, you haven’t ate in a really long time’’

‘’I am not touching any of that food’’

‘’Well you can’t stay without food the entire time we are going to be here’’ said Loki and left the room. You knew he was right but the food looked really odd and you didn’t wanted any of it near your mouth.

You went to the tray and the food also seemed strange and fake like most stuff in this place. You took a piece of what looked like a pineapple and took a smile bite of it. Definitely not a pineapple but it didn’t tasted bad so you took two more pieces of it, there was no way you were going to touch the meat. It was mostly grey with a bit white on it, it was probably normal here, but if something looked like that on Earth you were definitely going to throw it in the garbage can.

After eating you went in the bathroom to take a shower. There were plenty types of different soaps, so you decided to bathe with one smelling on ginger and cucumber, you loved the smell and you were sure Loki would as well. After rinsing all the shampoo out of your hair and washing down the soap you decided to try one of the ridiculous dressed that probably the Grandmaster ordered someone to leave them for you, all in color green, probably because Loki wore that color the most. Only after you put it on you, you realized that the dress is made out of pure silk. It certainly looked good on you and it showed off every good curve on your body but if all these dressed are pure silk and judging by the big rooms and servants and all other shenanigans Sakaar was not a poor planet nor was the grandmaster a poor man. So if all these food is normal and this place has money why were you about the get eaten in the first five minutes you arrived and why does the Grandmaster would want you to owe him money for letting you stay here? So many questions burned inside your head, but they were all replaced when you took a look outside your window.

This was the first time since you arrived you truly realized just how far from home you really are. In fact you didn’t know how far away you are. You always wanted to travel around and go to other planets ever since you met Loki and he has told you so much about his adventures, but you never imagined your traveling to another planet would be in this way. Turned out your adventure was quite different than what you expected. At least you and Loki were both save, not handed over to S.H.I.E.L.D. or even worse Loki being handed to Odin. You didn’t had to run, you lived in a room bigger than a whole apartment, you woke up had an amazing orgasm without worrying if someone will come knocking on your door trying to kill you. Even with knowing all this why did you miss home? Why did you wanted to go back and find a way out of Sakaar? You had nothing left on earth.

*******

Long time passed and Loki still wasn’t back, you were starting to get worried but you knew that Loki could get out of every trouble he falls into. If it’s not for his magic it would be because of his silver tongue. You started singing your favorite song Elton John’s ‘’your song’’ and surprisingly it was calming your down. After finishing the first chorus of the song you heard someone’s voice behind you.

‘’I love that song, I love the way you sing it with so much love and passion’’ Loki was leaning down on the door listening to you sing he came closer to the bed ‘’by all means don’t stop on my account’’ he was looking at you with so much adoration and then he saw tears in your eyes. He knew it wasn’t sad tears, he knew you were just having a flashback from couple of years ago but he had to make sure it was because of it and nothing else has upset you.

‘’You remember, when we were baking muffins together…’’

You softly chuckled to him and let a happy tear run down your face ‘’and you burned yours and I yelled at you, I said that you let them burn cause you weren’t paying attention when I was telling you what to do and that you were more interested in my neck’’

‘’Yeah and I decided cooking isn’t fun anymore, so I made you dance with me, you weren’t the best partner for waltz but you kept up with me’’

‘’yeah and ‘’your song’’ was playing on my laptop and we danced to it until we ended up making love in front of the fire place all night long’’

You were like some animals back then couldn’t get enough of each other, not like it was different now, you still couldn’t have enough of each other but now it is under different circumstances and you can’t spend all day long naked in bed without having to worry for something.

‘’Loki I want that again’’ you admitted in low voice barely hearable for humans ears but nothing ever slipped Loki’s ears. He came closer to you on the bed and took you in his arms ‘’I promise you we will have that again, we will fight against all odds and one day I will take you to Asgard not while I am a prisoner but as a free proud prince and make you my wife’’ 

Pulling your head by the chin his lips crashed on yours in a long loving full of passion and full with tenderness kiss. You eagerly started working on the buttons of his shirt, kissing his neck and then his chest. Loki just now noticed that you were wearing one of the dressed that were left there and being dressed in his colors was arousing him even faster.

‘’You little one look dashing in my colors, too bad we are going to have to take this off’’ he slipped his hand on the cleavage of the dress cupping your breast and then pinching your nipples making you moan in his mouth.

‘’Or we can keep it on… for the first round that is, took your advice no panties needed under this dress’’ Loki excitedly threw the skirt of your dress up to expose your bare hairless cunt ‘’oh baby I do love you’’

Throwing you unceremoniously in bed he got on top of you. He was already hard, the arousal evident on the outline of his pants. After long kissing, licking, teasing and sucking and softly biting your nipples he threw the dress around your hips, locking your legs around his body. Taking his pants off him, he teased your already wet entrance with the tip of his cock.

‘’Don’t tease me baby I need you badly’’ you raised your hips trying to rub yourself more from him, but he pushed his body down on you more, to stop you from doing so and slowly entered inside you ‘’oh yes’’

Starting slowly at first then picking up his pace faster and harder pounding into you making your breast bounce up and down. You violently took his mouth and nibbled on his lower lip ‘’harder Loki’’ you barely uttered through panting. The next couple of thrusts were with hard conquering might that made you screamed loud. If he climbed any further inside of you, you were sure he is going to burst your uterus.

''Loki!’’ your whole body started to convulse ‘’Loki I am going to come’’

‘’Do it love, but let me hear you scream my name!’’

‘’Loki!’’

‘’Louder’’

‘’Loki!’’

‘’Not loud enough!’’

‘’Loki!’’ you screamed his name at top of your lungs not caring if that scream was heard all the way to Midgard. Couple of second after your orgasm Loki spewed his hot male nectar inside of you causing you a smaller orgasm. You felt his rock hard cock soften, but he remained buried inside of you.

‘’This was beautiful, you are beautiful’’ kissing your lips gently he looked down on your body that was still covered by the green dress ‘’hmm, I think this dress served its purpose, now let’s try this without it’’

‘’Not interested in the dress anymore?’’

‘’The dress is interesting too bad I have to rip it off from you, I want to feel every inch of your skin on mine, every part of your beautiful body’’

First part of Loki’s promise was definitely fulfilled. You stayed all day and night in each other’s arms christening every part of your room. By the time you fell asleep in each other’s arm early in the morning hours both completely satisfied and covered in each other’s fluids the room reeked of sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing important happens in this chapter but I felt like Loki and Reader needed to finally have a moment alone together.  
> I hope I will be able to post next week as well and we will find out what the four of them realized about Sakaar.


End file.
